LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA
by sol y luna 0428
Summary: "Antes de Que Tu llegaras mi Vida era Diferente no sentía Ninguna pena mi Mundo era de color Con Maldad y tu soberbia Lo teñiste de tristeza con TUS mentiras me dejaste muerto en Vida El Corazón-cante mirándolo fijamente MIENTRAS El soltaba a Tania
1. Chapter 1

La Otra Cara De La Moneda

Ella vivía en un mundo de miel y caramelo, Él se la pasaba de hospital en hospital. ¿Por qué las mujeres que amo se enferman? -No sabia que lo mió era una enfermedad-me dijo con sorna-Lo es bella si sigues así, lo es-dije frustrado.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo soy una sicótica que juego con ellos.

Capitulo uno

Hoy a mis 16 años, en el balcón de mi habitación observo a los niños de la cuadra jugar fútbol, y se que gracias a Ángela, leah, Tania, Jacob y sus hermanas disfrute mucho de mi niñez; no es que fuera muy buena corriendo, pero era muy divertido.

No me quejo mi niñez fui feliz, charlie siempre me dio todo lo que quise, nunca me prohibió nada y aunque no soy muy buena en deportes. Juegue todo lo que pude, tengo muchos amigos y cicatrices para recordarlo, crecí sin madre pues tenía ocho años, cuando renee se divorcio de charlie mi padre, para irse con phil, por que según ella, mi padre era demasiado monótono para ella, según ella, nosotros le quitábamos su juventud, le absorbíamos la vida…

Siempre me lleve mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres, angela y tania siempre han sido mis mejores amigas, angela es tierna e inteligente, la conocí el primer día del colegio, y a tania y leah viven en mi conjunto, así que prácticamente crecimos juntas, aunque somos opuestas nos queremos y respetamos las decisiones de cada una, Tania y leah son porristas en el colegio y yo soy…

La ratona de biblioteca, o así me llaman Jessica y el grupito de desequilibradas,

Pero no me importa, mis verdaderos amigos aun estaban conmigo sin importar mi pasado, mi personalidad, mi aspecto, brindándome toda su amistad, en especial Jacob, siempre ha estado conmigo. Él es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde niña.

Jasper eres el mejor- las voces de las niñas que les daban porras a un chico muy amable de unos 10 años, me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Distraída, volví a concentrarme en juego, pues supuestamente yo era el árbitro.

Te perdiste bella – jasper a pesar de ser un niño era muy maduro y no se como pero siempre me cachaba cuando me perdía en mis pensamientos.

Cuanto van? – pregunte en un susurro, mientras seth con cara de ponque se dirigía a si a nosotros.

Es así de fácil ser feliz? No, no lo creo, pero viendo a los chicos de las cuadra, vi que la niñez es la etapa mas divertida y hermosa de la vida, no tenia preocupaciones, ni ocupaciones, no tenia que vivir de apariencias y lo único que importaba era jugar con tus amigos. Cuando era niña, siempre jugaba hasta las 8 o 9 según mi ánimo, ahora esta era mi rutina leer, escribir o poner música, mientras ellos juegan o ser de árbitro como ahora.

Vamos 5 a 2, ganando nosotros- dijo con suficiencia alardeando de ello como todo de seth.

Si lo sabia, - dije un poco mas áspera, - pero no se confíen Jacob se ve como un lobo, en cualquier momento empieza a atacar. – reí, Jacob para tener 17 años todavía jugaba con los niños.

Te escuche bella – grito mi moreno amigo desde la improvista cancha.

Cuando termino el partido los ganadores fueron los "los murciélagos" como se hacían llamar el grupo de jasper. Tania vino a invitarme a salir, pero ya era tarde, y tenia que hacer la comida de charlie.

Con charlie la rutina era siempre la misma, y mientras no lo defraudara, el siempre iba estar conmigo, yo tenia muchas cosas en común con papá, como el leer, comer y ver películas; a veces vamos al cine, o a comer en restaurantes o nos sentábamos a ver un juego de béisbol en la televisión, no es que sea fanática, pero es divertido ver las expresiones de mi padre, como quejarse o mostrar algún sentimiento por un partido. Así soy yo, la hija perfecta, la que no daba problemas, la mejor estudiante, la mejor amiga, la niña, la feliz Isabela Marie swan.

No te acuestes tarde bella, acuérdate de tu promesa – le había prometido a Jacob que le ayudaría a recoger todas sus cosas.

Oye estuviste con ella toda la tarde, y no le dijiste, - la voz de rachel era irónica.

Y ahora se lo pides y gritas en el balcón, que romántico – rebeca y sus bromas,

Acuéstesen ya arpías – dijo Jacob gritándoles y un poco colorado, lo cual me dio risa. Mientras sus hermanas se despedían de mí, con gestos en las manos.

No lo olvidare, mientras tu no olvides la amenaza.- le grite desde mi habitación.

OK bella, descansa, nos vemos mañana. – y cerro la cortina gris de su habitación.

Me reí Jacob siempre tenia la maña de hablarme en publico, de balcon a balcon, no importara la hora, ese era nuestro modo de comunicación, desde que eramos pequeños y estaba castigado y no podía salir…

_Se va- _una voz débil y triste sonó en mi cabeza – _y talvez se olvide de ti, no volveremos a verlo_, - me entristecí al comprender que era verdad y esa voz era mi conciencia. – _vas a perderlo por miedo a enamorarte_,

No lo amo y el no me ama a mi.- conteste firme.

_Estaremos solas, pronto todos se irán y tú te quedaras sola, todos te abandonaran, ya sabes que es verdad, todos lo harán, ya lo han hecho…_

Mi mente siguió molestándome gran parte de la noche, hasta después de unos minutos de haberla callado con una coca cola y pastelillo, quedandome profundamente dormida.

_Notas de autora_

Vale soy un fiasco, pero los quiero publicar, y en verdad apreciaría que opinaran, así sea un madraso, pero digan algo…

**Sol**

Capitulo uno

ADIOS JACOB


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

Adiós Jacob

Es tarde bella, despierta, prometiste que me acompañarías a recoger mis cosas.- Dijo Jacob encima de mi cama, removiéndome "suavemente" mientras me llamaba.

Jacob que te eh dicho de entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso – le dije enojada, mas por levantarme que por haber entrado a mi cuarto.

Lo siento bella pero una promesa es una promesa y tú la hiciste, así que vamos,- dijo y me quito las colchas que aun tenía puestas, produciéndome mucho frio que inconscientemente volvía a coger jalándolas de nuevo hacia mi.- que acaso no quieres despedirte de mí – dijo Jacob mal interpretando mi acción.

Sabes que no es así, Jacob te voy a extrañar mucho, eres y siempre va hacer alguien muy importante para mí- dije abrazándolo. – voy a extrañar como Billy te regaña al frente de todos nosotros, y como Rebecca y Rachel te obligan hacer la colada

Eso va a cambiar créeme- dijo serio pero luego sonrió – quiero que te quedes con esto – dijo sacando una cajita, abriéndola por mí, mostrándome una manilla con diferentes figuras.

Sabes que no me gustan los regalos – le dije seria pero no reprochándole.

Es mío, mamá me lo regalo después del accidente – dijo mientras cogía mi mano para ponerlo.

No puedo recibirlo es- "importante para ti" quise decir, pero él me interrumpió posando un dedo en mi boca para que me callase.

Es para atrapar los malos sueños, eres hermosa e inteligente bella, nunca lo dudes.- dijo mirándome – además lo único que compre fue la cuerda, las figuras serán repartidas.

No sé cómo voy a ser para sobrevivir sin ti. Eres el único que ve en mí, lo que ni siquiera yo puedo ver, "bella e inteligente?"Donde esta lo regañona y tragona?- le dije con sinceridad, pues hasta ahora en toda una vida de amistad no sabía por qué Jacob siempre me miraba de una forma diferente, haciéndome ver un mundo diferente con él.

Si- me interrumpió – si eres así, pero eres la única que hace que seath haga caso, que hagan algo en el salón de recepciones y además no eres tan gordita, ni pesada, apuesto que aun puedo cargarte- dijo y me levanto como si fuera un bulto de papas, llevándome hasta el primer piso.

oye a esas las necesito- dijo sobándose sus partes intimas

Estúpido te lo merecías- le dije furiosa y avergonzada pues cuando intente pelear para que el me bajara entre las patadas, manotazos y gritos, le zampe una patada en bueno allí …

Vamos me merezco una disculpa no crees, yo solo quería ahorrarte el camino – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde se escuchaban las voces de Billy el mejor amigo de mi padre.

Debería venirse no crees Isabela?- dijo Billy desde su silla de ruedas entre las cuatro sillas que adornaban el simple comedor de madera.

A donde?- le pregunte

Quiere que nos mudemos a la push, que dices bella?- dijo mi padre, pero de ante mano sabia que solo era en broma.

Gracias pero ya me está agradando la idea de deshacerme de Jacob,- dije mientras lo empujaba a la puerta trasera, no quería hacerme ilusiones, Charlie nunca dejaría su empleo y menos esta casa, era lo que más lo ataba al pasado con renne o eso creo.

Au Eso dolió, enserio quieres desacerté de mi?.- Dijo fingiendo dolor

Si, por que odio cuando eres el primero en despertarme- le dije mientras empezábamos acomodar sus cosas en cajas.

Alrededor de las dos y treinta de la tarde la casa estaba vacía, todas las cosas de ellos estaban arriba de un camión y nosotros estábamos acompañándolos a despedirse de la casa.

La pasamos bien aquí, voy a extrañar esta casa- dijo rebecca triste, mientras salíamos y cerraba la puerta.

Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho amiga- le dije a la casa, y luego mirando a rachel en broma - – pase momentos inolvidables contigo- seguí pero Rebecca empezó a reír y corrió abrasarme

Tonta también te extrañare mucho- me dijo y pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras y en sus tristes ojos nublados.

Aliméntate adecuadamente- me dijo rachel, la mayor de las tres uniéndose a nuestro abrazo,

Si mamá- le conteste pues siempre había sido la más responsable de nosotras.

Pórtate bien y cuida a tu viejo- dijo Billy y me arrodille para abrazarlo, pues el siempre había sido como un tío para mí.

Con Jacob y su manada lejos, estoy seguro que bella será una niña buena.- dijo Charlie a todo pulmón y todos nos tumbamos a reír a carcajadas.

Mantente a salvo – dijo Jacob abrazándome, abrazo que no quería terminar, sabía que si dejaba que él se fuera todo cambiaria, pero él me dio un beso en la frente y me soltó despacio.

Palabra de girls scouts – le dije mientras me negaba a llorar, por lo menos no al frente de él.

Adiós Jacob- eso fue lo único que pude decir después de que el carro volteara a la esquina, alejándose, mientras que Charlie tenía su brazo encima de mis hombros en señal de apoyo.

El resto de la tarde fue deprimente, llore un buen rato, cuando los niños del conjunto empezaron a jugar futbol y sentí la ausencia de Jacob golpeándome, mire en repetidas ocasiones la casa de al frente tratando de visualizar su rostro perdido entre la oscuridad, y intentaba en vano pedir para que el volviese a ocupar la casa, pero perdí la esperanza cuando el señor Smith empezó mostrar la casa a una pareja.

La zona era bastante segura había grandes patios y jardines hermosos, contaban con una piscina y un salón de recepciones bastante amplio, vivir aquí era un lujo, que por desgracias los Black no se podían dar.

Ellos habían vivido aquí desde el nacimiento de rachel, cuando Billy abandono a su clan por casarse con Sarah, quien no pertenecía a los quilates, púes ellos solo pueden contraer matrimonio con hijos de los habitantes de ahí, así que él se alejo, permitiéndose heredar una pequeña fortuna, pero ahora 10 años de muerta su esposa la situación le ameritaba volver a la push donde era uno de los grandes viejos pertenecientes al clan, en la última visita que tuve con ellos, supe que un tal Embri le había pedido la mano a rachel, lo cual era decisión de ella, pero por acuerdo del clan lo decidían los hombres de cada familia, al parecer Billy quería aceptar, pero si Jacob no lo permitía no se haría y si no era así, no sabría como ayudar a mi amiga. .

Sabes que ya vendieron la casa de al frente, la compro un doctor – dijo mi padre sacándome de mis cavilaciones, sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

Era de esperarse, este lugar es bonito y mucha gente querrá vivir aquí.- le dije parándome para servirle la comida.

Después de cenar, subí a mi cuarto y vi que la luz del segundo piso estaba encendida, y luego empeche a escuchar un gran algarabío y triste acepte que ya no había marcha atrás y que alguien ocuparía la casa que durante 18 años les había pertenecido a los Black y que ahora ya tenia nuevos vecinos.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo no soy la dueña de los personajes, aunque los secuestro en mis sueños. ;)

Capitulo 3

Bella, cariño no piensas ir hoy a estudiar?- me decía mi padre o eso supongo por que quien más me puede hablar con ese tono cariñoso como solo lo hacia él.

Bella, estas bien?- dijo y sentí su dura mano sobre mi frente revisándola

Papá déjame dormir quieres – le dije frustrada, no había dormido hasta bien tarde en la noche, pues los vecinos nuevos acomodaron ayer sus cosas.

Te encuentras enferma- pregunto con preocupación y me reprendí mentalmente por ser grosera con mi padre.

Estoy bien solo estoy cansada- le dije mientras bostezaba.

Estas bien, es solo que tu siempre te levantas después de las 6, y son las 7 y todavía estas en cama- dijo gentilmentamente – solo quería estar seguro que estas bien.

Las 7, ay cielos santos, voy a llegar tarde- grite al punto del colapso pero como, a qué horas sonaron las alarmas? Yo nunca tenía un sueño tan pesado.

Me alistaba lo más rápido que podía pero el reloj parecía querer estar en contra mía, como pude llegue al aula a las 8:00, como estamos a mitad de bimestre no me podía dar el lujo de perder clases.

El colegio era a parte de mi vida que mas iba a odiar sin Jacob a mi lado, pues ahora iban al colegio de la reserva, . Ser la mejor era un sacrificio y no ser popular era un pecado en este pueblo, como dice una amiga de Latinoamérica, "pueblo chico, infierno grande" pues todo el mundo hablaban de "los cullen" mis vecinos, que no llevaban ni un día y ya estaban en la boca de mis amigas, que parecían no cansar de preguntarme por ellos.

Entonces nos reuniremos donde bela, verdad? – dijo tania.

Pero íbamos a ir a mi casa, tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos se acuerdan?- dijo angela inquietada

Angela, es que tus hermanos no dejan trabajar, bela y yo hacemos las diapositivas y tú haces el trabajo, para eso haces el trabajo en casa vale?- dijo tania

Está bien- se resigo mientras yo, me preguntaba por qué tanto interés en tania, en hacer el trabajo en mi casa.

Tania se quedo en mi casa hasta bien entrada en la noche, hicimos las tareas, e incluso adelantamos tareas, y me ayudo en mis quehaceres , pero tania se había cansado, una llovizna amenazaba al cielo así que se fue y con ella la esperanza de ver o conocer a los cullen.

La semana pasaba rápido y ya nos encontrábamos a jueves, debo aceptar que mis vecinos despertaron en mi curiosidad, pues no había visto a ninguno, bueno excepto por la chica del balcón, bastante linda o eso parecía, pues nada mas le vi la cara, cuando se asomo por la ventana observando como yo el juego de los niños de la cuadra; tenía unos ojos tristes no muy común para una niña menor de 12 años , lo extraño es que no la había visto salir.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima clase- escuche decir a la profesora

Vas a entrar – me pregunto tania, mientras se dirigían a los casilleros de los baños de gimnasia.

No, es mi horario libre- le dije y me despedí de ellas.

Salí de pero no tenía tanta suerte como para que pensara en comprarme un auto,

Ya había dicho yo que no tenía tanta suerte, - me dije en voz alta, al salir de aparcamiento, caminando, pues mi padre me quería, me amaba, pero todavía no conseguía que me comprara un auto, pues según él, no era ni mayor, ni responsable para un auto, pero días como hoy donde sales temprano por qué escapas de las clases de gimnasia del único colegio del pueblo más pequeño de Washington en el que llueve cada 2 horas llamado forks .

Deje de pelear conmigo misma y me concentre en encontrar un método para conseguir dinero para comprarme un auto, o por lo menos una moto.

_Ni siquiera me deja conducir una bicicleta que es más segura, obvio no te dejara una moto_. – me dijo mi conciencia y asentí para darle la razón, cuando mi conversación intima fue interrumpida por un chapuzón gratis de un volvo plateado que paso rápido y cogió un hueco al frente de mi.

Imbécil- le grite pero fue inútil pues el estúpido auto se encontraba lejos. No es que no estuviera mojada, lo estaba si era honesta conmigo misma, pero no estaba empapada, es diferente mojada por la lluvia, a otra estar duchada por agua de sucia y lodosa que se encontraba en la carretera.

Cuando llegue a casa enojada, frustrada y cansada, lo único que quería era bañarme y dormir, gracias al cielo hoy era jueves y todos los jueves íbamos a cenar a "Lodge" era lo más parecido a un restaurante en este pequeño pueblo y era el favorito de mi padre.

Me bañe y le mande una mensaje a Charlie para que no fuera a recogerme y me recosté a leer "cumbres borrascosas", pero luego me dormí del cansancio.

Me desperté por la sed y unas ganas enormes de orinar, pero cuando me suponía en bajar por un vaso de agua, encontré la casa a oscuras, y el reloj de mi habitación anunciaba las 11 de la noche así que preocupada cortinas beige oscuro, obra de renne cuando vivió en esta casa, Salí con cuidado de levantarlo, y me senté en la ventana que daba vista en el balcón, no quería abrirla y despertar a Charlie así que solo me atine a comer un sándwich y juego, pues me sentía deshidratada; pero no había terminado de comer cuando empecé a sentir calor, pero no era ese calor normal de la temperatura, era ese que alguien te observa, me sentí paranoica sin razón, pues sabía que esta zona era bastante segura, pero no tenía nada de malo cerrar bien las cortinas y apagar las luces verdad?

Cuando termine de meterme entre 3 gruesas cobijas térmicas, me di cuenta que Charlie me había puesto una pasta para la gripe, así que me la tome y me quede pensando que Charlie me quería mucho, y que no podía decepcionarlo, tenía que seguir siendo la hija que el merecía, por la cual valía la pena luchar. No podía darle problemas a mi padre, no cuando él se preocupaba tanto por mí.

Notas de la autora:

Mil gracias a las que aun siguen la historia (aunque no opinen, pero gracias por las alertas y favoritos) y espero que lleguen más, cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida, acuérdense "caminar se aprende caminando" así que háganle con confianza y con respeto obvio.

Bye

SOL

¿QUIEREN UN ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI?

No fue culpa de ella, yo la distraje, lo siento pequeña – le dije mirándole con ira y luego volteé a verla a ella que me miro con pena, así que mejor antes de cometer una locura me dirigí a mis cosas.

Sabes porque no tengas padres responsables, no significa que ella no los tenga – me dijo y nunca en toda mi vida me habían dado ganas de pegarle a alguien, como en este momento, puedo jurar que siento como mis manos arden por pegarle al tonto de Edward cullen.

UYYY QUE HARÁ BELLA? MEJOR QUE HARÍAS TU?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3- SABES QUE HAGO YO?

Estoy bien papá prometo no salir del conjunto- llevaba más de media-hora diciéndole que estaba bien, que no iría al colegio y que no necesitaba ir al médico, pero aun así Charlie no desistía.

Debió de ser la llovizna de ayer en la tarde- me dijo con preocupación, y en ese momento quise gritarle. –"no fue el estúpido dueño del volvo plateado"- pero supe que no era buena idea pues Charlie cambio de semblante y supuse que me iba a regañar – nunca vuelvas a desobedecerme, te esperas hasta que te recoja, no importa si no hay clases, me estuchaste.

Si papa,- le dije aburrida, pero me arrepentí cuando sentí sus labios fríos en mi frente y sus ojos preocupados fijos en mi. - cuídate – me dijo cuando cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

Charlie no era muy cariñoso, pero cuando lo requería me lo demostraba y por ello le amaba, obedecerle era una de las cosas que más se me facilitaba y que me gustaba de ese modo, pagarle todo lo que él así por mí.

Pero tú nos haz sentido que el tiempo se detiene? Peculiarmente se siente cuando tienes algo previsto para la tarde, y vez como el reloj de la escuela pasa más lento sintiendo que las horas de colegio son las más lentas, así me sentí a, por más que había terminado mis quehaceres, eran las 10, y el tiempo parecía trancado ahí. - Por lo menos estaríamos en clase- pensé y me vi tentada en irme, pues no era entusiasta de no hacer nada.- No, no quiero desobedecer a Charlie, - _porque no Vamos a nadar_? – pensé.

No podía asistir a clase pues tenía fiebre, no podía salir del conjunto a visitar a Jacob, por temor a empeorar, así que iría a nadar, no desobedecería a Charlie, me quedaría en el conjunto y no estudiaría. Mala idea no era, la piscina del conjunto "valle verde" era térmica y tapada, pues quien se asolearía en forks.

Salí de mi casa con una short amarillo con flores blancas y buzo blanco estampado de una flor gigante, encima de mi vestido de baño y había traído una mochila donde llevaba algunas cosas.

Nadar era una de mis cosas favoritas, y la única por la cual no era tan torpe, pues quien lo es en el agua?; cuando era pequeña, Charlie y Billy solían llevarnos a pescar con ellos, es por eso que había aprendido a nadar y además me encantaba hacerlo.

Lo malo de mi, era que mi piel era sensible y que después de 30 minutos mi labio se ponía morados y mi piel se arrugaba. Por lo que Salí a tomar un poco de té.

La pequeña niña que había visto en la casa de los cullen, estaba cerca de mis cosas mirando la piscina detenidamente.

Hola- le dije con el gesto de la mano y me acerque a ella.

Hola, no sabía que había piscina en forks – dijo maravillada pero con tristeza en sus ojos.

Si, es un gusto privado de los habitantes de l zona – conteste mientras me quitaba el gorro para secarme el cabello.

Quieres aun está caliente – le dije ofreciéndole en la taza del termo de mi té.

Gracias – dijo aceptándolo

Sabes que es lo mejor de estar enferma? – le dije y ella negó con la cabeza - es comer lo que quieras.- dije y empecé a sentirme nuevamente extraña.

Estas enferma?- dijo claramente con preocupación sincera.

Un poco, pero con el baño caliente estoy mejor- dije y me senté en una silla al frente de ella, invitándola a sentarse – sabias que la piscina es térmica te relajara después de un día horrendo en el colegio.

Yo no voy al colegio, mamá me enseña en casa.- dijo con tristeza

Umm interesante, eso te libera de muchas problemas créeme – dije para darle ánimos

Soy Isabela swan – dije estirándole mi mano, para cambiar el tema

Yo alice cullen- dijo estrechándome su mano.

Sabes en mi casa hay un chocolate con malvaviscos esperándome, quieres acompañarme? – le dije y ella sonrió de inmediato.

Tu madre no te opone a que estés fuera de cama? – dijo sorprendida

No, ella no importa- dije tosca sin querer pues no quería ser grosera.

Lo siento- dijo apenada

No, lo siento yo, pero no importa verdad? Así que, que dices te mides a ir a mi casa?

ALICE- la voz gruesa pero aterciopelada de un hombre nos interrumpió cuando alice se disponía a contestar, - alice te hemos buscado por toda la zona- dijo enojado provocando culpa que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Lo siento Edward, yo solo, - trato de decir pero el chico la interrumpió tomándole de los hombros.

Dime alice, en que pensabas? Casi matas a mamá de un infarto, porque saliste de casa?- dijo enojado, mientras la soltaba, , se pinchaba el puente de su nariz y giraba su mirada furiosa a si mi.- no se quien es ella, pero acaso no te han enseñado a no hablar con extraños, es que no entiendes.- dijo gritándole.

Que le regañara valido, pues era su hermano y estaba preocupado, pero que la zangoloteara como muñeca prestada eso no iba conmigo y no iba a permitirlo.

No fue culpa de ella, yo la distraje, lo siento pequeña – le dije mirándole con ira y luego volteé a verla a ella que me miro con pena, así que mejor antes de cometer una locura me dirigí a mis cosas.

Sabes porque no tengas padres responsables, no significa que ella no los tenga – me dijo y nunca en toda mi vida me habían dado ganas de pegarle a alguien, como los tengo en este momento, puedo jurar que siento como mis manos arden por pegarle al tonto de Edward cullen.

Sabes no sabía que la niña era una prisionera que escapo de su casa para conocer el conjunto y además que le tenía prohibido hablar, acaso no sabes que este conjunto es cerrado y bastante seguro? – le dije colérica, tratando en vano de humillarlo haciéndole quedar como un bobo, por armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

A eso por eso que querías llevarla a tu casa, para que estuviera más segura verdad? – dijo destilando ira de sus ojos verdes que me miraban con desprecio. Acaso él pensaba que yo era la bruja de hansel y gratel.

Qué? Porque queda al frente de la suya – dije señalándola – quería conocerla ya que soy su vecina, y sabes que eres un id

Bella – la voz ronca y eminente de Jacob

Jack- dije volteándome así la entrada del salón- que haces aquí?- le dije sorprendida

Fui a buscarte al colegio, pero Tanía me dijo que habías fallado, y tu nunca faltas así que supuse que estabas enferma – dije pero para repentinamente quedando a dos metros de distancia. – que haces así vestida? – Dijo mirándome como bicho raro, y recordé que estaba en traje de baño, así que me puse la bata y metí mis cosas en la mochila- estaba nadando- le dije cuando ya tenía todo puesto.

No estás enferma? – Dijo en forma de regaño

Sabes que vámonos te explicare en casa.- le dije arrastrándole hacia afuera.

Señorita swan – dijo la pequeña alice, - gracias – dijo mientras me paso la taza de té.

Cuando quieras y dime bela vale?- le dije con una sonrisa – claro si puedes y quieres.

Adiós bella.- Dijo y se avanzo hacia mi besando mi mejilla.

Cuídate y porta bien alice; - le dije mirándola con cariño, -adiós señor cullen- dije mirándole con desprecio, y Salí junto a Jacob.

Así que ya la ocuparon- dijo Jacob mientras veía la cara de esme asomada en la puerta.

Si, pensé que estabas estudiando, A que viniste? – le dije y su semblante cambio. – te contare cuando te cambies- dijo y lo deje en la sala, para subirme y bañarme.

Bueno ya estoy lista. – dije mientras saltaba el último escalón.

Ponte la chaqueta iremos a la push – me dijo

Estás loco, Charlie me mataría, además no sé cómo piensa ir, quien nos llevaría.-

Mi moto, vamos- dijo mientras me jalaba afuera

De donde la sacaste?- le dije maravillada, pues estaba vieja, pero se veía moderna- es hermosa , como es que es tuya.

Sam me la dio porque somos primos por parte de papá o algo así, al caso es que puedo movilizarme sin problemas.- dijo alardeando de ello muy feliz.

No creo que sea buena idea, Charlie podría molestarse- le dije seriamente tentada por la idea de ir.

A Rebecca le han ofrecido matrimonio, no quiero que tome una decisión todavía pero esta de terca, me suplicaron que viniera por ti- dijo y vi en sus ojos la sinceridad.

Está bien vamos, - le dije mientras me subía a la moto.

Gracias bella- dijo y arranco rápido.

El viento frio de la lluvia me golpeaba constantemente mi cara, por la zonas donde el casco no alcanzaba a llegar, el viaje me pareció corte, contando que la push quedaba a alejada de forks

Bella, amiga como estas- me dijo Rebecca cuando atravesé la puerta de madera, de su casa hermosa, limpia y cálida.

Hablamos alrededor de dos horas y por más que le daba razones para que desistieran en casarse, ellas me salían con escusas de que lo tenía que hacer, para demostrarle respeto a los de la tribu.

Entonces se casaran, acaso piensan abandonar a Billy y a Jacob- le dije como última esperanza para que me digieran que no lo harían.

Lo hacemos por ellos bella, solo queríamos contar contigo, nuestra decisión ya está tomada.- dijo Rachel con firmeza

Cometen un grave error, el matrimonio es como el beso de la muerte en una relación.- les dije un poco dolida.- solo lo hacen porque todo esta gente lo hace, si Sarah estuviera viva, tu pensarías en estudiar y no en un indio estúpido

Todas las relaciones no van a terminar como pasó con tu madre- dijo Rebecca furiosa – y no pensé que pensaras eso de nosotros.

No tienes derecho a decirnos qué hacer cuando tu nunca has tenido una relación, - grito furiosa Rachel – porque eres una cobarde, y una egoísta con los sentimientos de Jacob

Que pasa aquí, por que gritan – dijo Jacob apareciendo de repente – bella estas un poco pálida, es mejor que no vayamos.

No me despedí, solo Salí de la casa con Jacob pisándome los talones, el camino a casa fue más rápido asi que cuando baje me sentí levemente mareada.

Bella, yo no sé qué paso pero – trato de decir, pero se me quedo viendo y se cayó.

No puedo creer que Billy le permitan casarse, son una niñas, apenas tiene 18 años, ellas les falta mucho por vivir. – dije enfadada y moviéndome de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar

Bella es una tradición en la tribu, ya no tendrán que cargar con el peso de nosotros a ellas.- dijo pero lo interrumpí - casándose, Jacob eso es solo una justificación para-

Bella yo lo acepte porque era el bien para ellas, y quería que hicieras parte de nuestro mundo- Dijo triste.

Lo aceptaste, como que lo aceptaste, cómo pudiste estas vendiendo a tus hermanas, a mis amigas- le dije llena de desprecio

No bella, tu eres la egoísta, entiende ya no son unas niñas, ya son todas unas mujeres y tienes que comportarse como eso, -

La vida es diferente fuera de esa reserva – le dije llena de tristeza

La vida es más que jugar y ser la hija perfecta, esta más allá que este conjunto, la escuela y el restaurante. Pero tu no entiendes nada porque tienes miedo hacerlo.

Egoísta y cobarde y que mas, - le dije enojada, pero dolida

No sabía que pensaran eso de mi, y si era si, por que fueron mis amigos durante tantos años- Nunca en mi vida me habían dichos las cosas asi, como los hermanos black lo habían hecho, no parecían las mismas personas con las cuales había vivido siempre.- llena de una tristeza y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me dirigí a abrir la casa y cerrarle la puerta en la nariz de Jacob, pero él no noto mi expresión hasta que después de golpear y no abrirle.

Bella, abre la puerta aun no hemos terminado- dijo furioso golpeando la puerta

Vete Jacob, no quiero verte- le dije llena de ira y dolor mientras subía las escaleras.

Vamos bella no seas inmadura- la última frase me había golpeado de relleno cuando me suponía abrir el balcón para verle desde adentro, para que se calmase, pero él en verdad pensaba que yo era una inmadura, una egoísta y una cobarde, de un momento a otro empecé a escuchar un silbido en mis oídos y antes de perder la conciencia, escuche como la puerta de mi vecino se abría.

Notas de la autora.

Lo siento no puede sentarme en la computador.

Si les gusta háganmelo saber, si por favor…

Gracias a la niñas que me apoyan

Bye

Sol

Pdt: quieren un adelanto

Algunos vecinos y alice aplaudieron, cuando de un salto llegue al balcón golpeándome la rodilla, la vista desde aquí era hermosa, con razón ella se la pasaba en el balcón, se veía como el sol se ocultaba dando paso al crepúsculo.

La oscuridad del cuarto le daba un aspecto terrorífico haciéndome sentir como un ladrón, cuando abrí y atravesé la puerta rechino sorprendiéndome, la luna se fue asomando mientras busaca un interruptor, las habitación era amplia, ordenada y con un toque sofisticado, pero no pude ver más allá, porque todo fue luz por un minuto, como cuando un meteoro atraviesa el cielo iluminándolo todo.

CURIOSAS, OJALA SI, PUES EL PROXIMO CAPI ES POVS EDWARD…


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones

La dueña de los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer, yo solo le pongo en otra trama.

Importante

Pensaban que eran vampiros, no, no lo son, en esta no, son humanos y lo que les va a pasar están bien muy humano…

Otra vez?

Mi vida no era más que un constante e irremediable fiasco, carlees mi padre le habían traslado como jefe de un hospital de forks un pequeño pueblo tranquilo, no es que no estuviera feliz por ellos, era solo que desde que se descubrió la enfermedad de alice no nos hemos parado de trastear solo con el fin de encontrar un lugar mejor para ella.

No podía ser tan egoísta huyendo de casa, si no lo hacia emmet mi hermano mayor que ya era tiempo de entrar a la universidad, no lo iba hacer yo, que hasta hora iba culminar mis estudios, además no podíamos dejar a mamá sola, solía deprimirse con facilidad si alice tenía una recaída, por eso papá siembre buscaba lugares cómodos y pequeños donde casi no haya trabajo para que este en casa.

Pac-el ruido de cosas rompiéndose dentro de una caja cerrada, que decía "frágil" con marcador negro, me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos mientras que emmet parado frente al living del salón sonreía.

Emmet esa era la última caja mía y la rompiste- dijo alice mi pequeña hermana menor.

A si que era esta – dijo sonriendo – menos mal esta vez no me equivoque, y no termine rompiendo las cosas de papá, de mamá o de Edward. – termino de decir sobándose una brazo, pues la ultimo trasteo rompió unos cuadros míos y le propine una buena golpiza por tonto.

Uhhh tonto – dijo y con esto salto y cogió la gorra de emmet que no alcanzo a reaccionar rápido, llevándosela.

Dámela enana – grito emmet saliendo detrás de alice que corría y se escabullía fácilmente entre mis padres que inmediatamente le cerraban el paso a emmet.

Por la defienden a ella- dijo con un puchero que provoco risas escandalosas de mis padres y las mías propias.

Atrápame si puedes – dijo alice feliz haciéndole un guiño, mientras se escondida entre la mesa del comedor.

Ya verás duende cuando te atrape, te pondré como lombriz- dijo pero luego se cayó abruptamente.

Ya es hora de dormir alice, tu cuarto ya está arreglado- dijo mi madre a alice.

Pero yo quiero ayudar. –dijo con ilusión

No, alice ya es hora de dormir – dijo severa mi madre. mientras alice sin despedirse se subia a su cuarto.

Me encontraba cansado pues las últimas noches nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde organizando la mayor cantidad posible y hoy mi padre me había llamado temprano para ir a escribirme al colegio, lo cual era estúpido, pues era el único en este maldito pueblo, como llegamos demasiado tarde no me habían sugerido quedarme, si no que fallara toda la semana, permitiendo que se acabara el trimestre.

Me encontraba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y la música de claro de luna, que al parecer cogí un "hueco" en la carretera, que me saco de un salto de ellos, escuchando un fuerte zumbido, pero que ignore, pues me encontraba bastante cansado y aburrido como para escuchar quejas.

Mi familia ya estaba acostumbrada a constante cambio de vivienda, esme no era partidaria de las amigas, y emmet le convenía pues siempre nos íbamos antes de que le tocara terminar una relación.

Como todas las noches revise el cuarto de mi pequeña hermana, su frágil figura estaba ubicada en una silla cerca del balcón, con cuidado la alce acostándola en la cama, para enseguida cerrar la puerta del balcón, pero cuando lo hice una luz se prendió de al frente, mostrando una figura cerca.

Ella también es una prisionera - dijo alice con tristeza, causando escalofrío pues me la imaginaba dormida – la veo sentarse hay todas las noches, pero al menos ella va a la escuela.

Alice no empieces, es por tu bien que no asistes – le dije, pero sabía que mentía, pues no compartía la sobreprotección de mis padres.

Pero – replico – porque no puedo salir de casa? – dijo en un mormullo triste y dolido

La diferencia de ella, y tu es que ella, come y bastante bien – le dije tratando de redondear el tema, pues bien sabia yo, que no podía hacer nada para que mis padres liberaran a alice.

No me gusta comer de noche – dijo haciendo una mueca.

La luz de al frente se apago cortándome mis pensamientos, pues había esperado ver a la niña, con la que alice se comparaba.

Duérmete, no es bueno que trasnoches tanto. Le dije saliéndome por la tangente, saliendo del cuarto, mientras mi hermana solo se quedaba viendo al frente hacia la calle con tristeza.

Crees que estará bien? – dijo mi madre con preocupación mientras volteaba a verme.

Por supuesto mamá, alice se durmió hasta tarde, apuesto que todavía se encuentra durmiendo. – le dije mirándola con confianza, para luego aparta la vista, para mirar de nuevo a la carretera.

Ojala así sea, no quiero que se levante y no vea a nadie en casa. – dijo mientras dábamos la vuelta para entrar al conjunto.

Al estacionar el carro, mamá salió con prisa, mientras yo, abría el baúl, para "ayudar" a cargar las bolsas del mercado.

No está- grito mi madre desde el segundo piso- no está Edward, volvió hacerlo volvió a escapar – dijo mi madre preocupada.

No es para tanto mamá, apuesto que salió a comprar algo, - le dije en vano pues no me lo creí no yo.

Llamare a carlees – dijo angustiada

No llama a seguridad – le dije y me miro alarmante – no creo que haya salido, pero de pronto saben dónde está. – le dije pues no necesitaba leer mentes para saber los pensamientos de mi madre.- quédate aquí, ya vengo - le dije y Salí a buscarla por el conjunto, que yo también desconocía.

Me acorde que al voltear hacia el conjunto se veía un gran kiosco que no parece una casa, asi que me dirigí a ella, encontrando solo sillas, mesas y una gran tarima, pero alice no estaba allí, asi que Salí, y lo rodee encontrándome una gran puerta, con techo alto cristalizado, la puerta esta semiabierta asi que entre, es estrecho el camino hasta llegar a unos casilleros y cuando me disponía a devolverme escuche la voz de alice.

Gracias – dijo y estuve a punto de salir por ella, cuando me di cuenta que estaba acompañada.

Sabes que es lo mejor de estar enferma? – dijo ella y vi a alice negar con la cabeza - es comer lo que quieras.-contesto con una sonrisa, que me contagio, pues con alice pasaba lo contrario.

Estas enferma?-dijo alice con preocupación.

Un poco, pero con el baño caliente estoy mejor- dijo y se sentó en una silla al frente de ella, invitándola a sentarse – sabias que la piscina es térmica te relajara después de un día horrendo en el colegio.

Yo no voy al colegio, mamá me enseña en casa.- dijo alice con tristeza

Umm interesante, eso te libera de muchas problemas créeme – dijo también triste pero con una sonrisa, me imagino que para darle ánimos

El celular empezó a vibrarme y antes de que sonara conteste.

Ya llame a carlees enseguida viene – dijo mi madre con voz dolida.

Tranquila mamá ya la encontré llamale y dígale que no venga. – le dije susurrando no quería que se dieran cuenta que etaba aquí.

Sabes en mi casa hay un chocolate con malvaviscos esperándome, quieres acompañarme? – escuche decir, y supe que era momento de colgar.

Tranquila mamá ya la encontré llámale y dígale que no venga. – le dije susurrando no quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba aquí.

O gracias a Dios Edward, - dijo mi madre feliz después de un suspiro - estaba muy asustada, por favor tráela de inmediato, está bien, donde estaba y por que salió de casa? – dijo esme volviendo la ansiedad y la preocupación a su voz.

Mamá ya vamos para allá, espéranos – dije y tuve intención de colgar, pero un sollozo de mi madre me alarmo de inmediato.

No se que haría sin ti, no sé qué sería de mi – dijo antes de colgar, pero se bien que ello no fue para mí, sino un modo de desahogarse sola, como lo hacia mi madre, siempre sufriendo sola.

No, lo siento yo, pero no importa verdad? Así que, que dices te mides a ir a mi casa? le escuche decir a la chica extraña, y solo eso provoco muchos sentimientos en mi. Una rabia que jamás en mi vida había pensado tener, Esme muriéndose de la angustia y alice dejándose engatusar por una mocosa igual de inmadura que ella.

ALICE- casi grite con voz gruesa no simulando la rabia que tenia, pues si no aparecía, estaba seguro que alice le diría que si. - alice te hemos buscado por toda la zona- le dije enojado.

Lo siento Edward, yo solo, - trato de decirme pero la calle, pues seguía enojado con ella, por ser inconsciente y desobediente.

Dime alice, en que pensabas? Casi matas a mamá de un infarto, porque saliste de casa?- le segui gritando enojado, pero me arrepentí un poco al ver sus ojos castaños claros reflejados por la culpa y arrepentimiento, así que la solté dolido por mis acciones, por la desesperación, me pinche el puente de la nariz una vieja costumbre que ayudaba a controlarme. y gire y concentre mi mirada en la culpable de todo.- no sé quien es ella, pero acaso no te han enseñado a no hablar con extraños, es que no entiendes.- le grite a alice, pero hablando con desprecio de ella, pues si antes pensaba de que se trataba de una niña, ahora viéndola, parecía una perturbada.

No fue culpa de ella, yo la distraje, lo siento pequeña – dijo la chica después de un momento, pero cuando volteé a mirarla me miro con ira y luego voltio a ver a alice con ternura y con pena, y se dirigió a sus cosas, en lo que alice, lloroso, y de nuevo la rabia se apodero de mi.

Sabes porque no tengas padres responsables, no significa que ella no los tenga – le dije desahogándome por fin.

Sabes no sabía que la niña era una prisionera que escapo de su casa para conocer el conjunto y además que le tenía prohibido hablar, acaso no sabes que este conjunto es cerrado y bastante seguro? – me dije sarcástica tratándome como idiota.

A eso por eso que querías llevarla a tu casa, para que estuviera más segura verdad? –le dije devolviéndole el insulto.

Qué? Porque queda al frente de la suya – dijo señalando a alice y hay comprendí el porqué alice fue mas abierta con ella– quería conocerla ya que soy su vecina, y sabes que eres un id- pero un tipo apareció llamando a alguien.

Lo cual mi supuesta vecina contesto ignorándome completamente.

Fui a buscarte al colegio, pero Tanía me dijo que habías fallado, y tu nunca faltas así que supuse que estabas enferma – dijo el chico, pero mientras se acercaba voltio a verme y luego voltio a verla a ella. . – que haces así vestida? –Dijo en forma de reclamo y hay fue cuando ella reaciono, poniéndose una toalla encima, y guardando todas sus cosas, para luego irse hablando con el, ignorándonos olímpicamente.

Señorita swan – la llamo alice, lo cual la auludida volteo confundida- gracias – dijo mientras le paso una taza de té.

Cuando quieras y dime bela vale?- le dije ella con una sonrisa – claro si puedes y quieres.- dijo rodeando sus ojos.

Adiós bella.- Dijo mi hermana avanzándose hacia la mejilla, dándole un beso.

Cuídate y porta bien alice; - le dijo mirándola con cariño, -adiós señor cullen- dijo después de un momento mirándome con desprecio, para luego volver a irse junto con el moreno.

Vámonos- le dije a alice, y esta agacho la cabeza y camino.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá reprendió a alice que prometió no volver hacerlo, como me había comportado mal con ella, le fui a pedir disculpas, pero la encontré asomada en el balcón.

Parece que el es su novio, se van a ir juntos en la moto- dijo alice ida.

Que dijiste – le dije, aunque había escuchado perfectamente.

Nada. – dijo negando con su cabeza

Lo siento alice, no quise hacerte sentir mal, solo que no supe como reaccionar – le dije con sinceridad, --- lo se hermano, pero talvez bella pude ser mi amiga y tu no lo permitiste .- me dijo triste.

Chichas de la edad de ella, no se meten con niñas como tu, debes buscar otra clase de amistad – le dije honestamente – si, ahora lo se – dijo y se quito del balcón después de un fuerte sonido.

Notas de la autora:

Vale, se que les prometí otra cosa, pero se me alargo y tenia que escribir esto

Espero esta vez sí valga un reviews,

Pdt: para el próximo si va, lo prometo.

Cuidecen

Bye

SOL


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6. "Isabela swan"

Eran pasadas las 5 cuando se empezó a escuchar un fuerte golpe de la casa de al frente, asustada alice abrió la ventana, no es que fuera chismosa, era solo curiosa,

Bella, abre la puerta aun no hemos terminado – grito un hombre duramente mientras azotaba la puerta con fuerza.

Vete Jacob, no quiero verte- le grito la vecina mientras mi madre se unía al balcón con alice.

Vamos bella no seas inmadura- dijo el moreno que reconocí como el novio de la vecina

Parece que pelearon, bella llego y cerró la puerta – dijo alice preocupada-

Llamamos a la policía?- nos pregunto esme

Yo saldré y le diré que se vaya- dijo abriendo el balcón

No creerás que es peligroso, es solo una pelea de novios – le dije algo molesto, me imagino que por que estuvieran haciendo mucha bulla.

No es algo mas – dijo alice mirando hacia al frente

No seas ridícula bella, ABREME O TUMBARE LA PUERTA.- grito colérico, casi rompiendo las ventanas.

Yo saldré – dije, pero emmet ya había bajado las escaleras saliendo de la casa, perseguida por mi madre y mi hermana.

Es mejor que te vayas hermano, no se que embrollo tienes con ella, pero en este momento no quiere verte- dijo emmet acercándosele pero manteniendo la distancia

No soy tu hermano y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia así que largo de aquí – dijo mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

Mira no hay necesidad de ser agresivos, solo te digo que te vayas y cuando ella se calme te llamara, o búscala para en ese entonces, pero ahora – dijo asiendo señas haca afuera del porton de la casa.

Mira, bella solo esta jugando, es asi es una niña que quiere que todo sea como ella quiere- dijo elevando la voz, esperando que ella saliera a contestarle, pero eso no paso.

Que le hiciste idiota- le grito una rubia acompañada de tres mas como a tres metros de nosotros.

Tania y su grupito de barbees sin futuro, no tiene nada más que hacer que acá? – contesto grosero.

Que te pasa perro, que le hiciste a bella- le dijo la rubia

Acaso no entienden que eso es problema de nosotros, no estás con ella cuando le necesita, no te la des ahora de súper amiga – dijo y volvió a golpear la puerta – Isabela ábreme o no respondo.- grito y lo que paso nadie se lo espero

Vete al diablo idiota – le dijo la rubia propinándole una cachetada sacándole de la puerta.

Un día de estos te voy a responder – le dijo el moreno cogiéndose la mejilla.

Hazlo, quiere ver lo poco hombre que eres – dijo retándolo con la mirada.

Mira, no tengo genio para aguantarte, vete. – dijo y hizo un ademan de tocarla, pero emmet le cogió fuertemente el brazo alejándole de ella.

Te lo advertí hermano, y a mí no me gusta que le peguen a las mujeres – dijo emmet soltando a mitad de la carretera.

Quieres pelear – dijo furioso.

Por defender a una mujer hazlo empieza tu? – dijo mi hermano y vi lo ojos preocupados de esme así que intente unírmele a emmet que en todo momento fue el que hablo.

La rubia y las demás empezaron a golpear la puerta suavemente llamándola, pero la vecina aun no contestaba.

El moreno iba a lanzarse pero la patrulla sonó a la distancia, dejándonos a todos quietos, supuse que mamá los había llamado.

Que paso aquí- dijo un señor con preocupación en su voz bajando del auto – donde esta bella?

Señor swan, bella no ha querido abrirle a Jacob, me tiene preocupada.-dijo la rubia.

Esta adentro, discutimos y se enojo conmigo, pero - trato de decir el moreno pero el policía lo miro mal, callándolo

Vete Jacob, ya fue bastante por hoy – dijo serio, y el chico asintió, se dirigió a su moto, - dile a bella, que no quería que terminara así, de mal – dijo y se fue.

Se conocían – me pregunto emmet,

Es un pueblo chico, él debe saber los nombres de los chicos problemas –dije y recordé que supo bien el nombre de la chica, confirmando que era bastante complicada.

Rosalie, tania, lean es mejor que se vayan, no creo que bela quiere hablar con ustedes hoy – dijo serio dirigiéndose hacia ellas, que aun se encontraban en la puerta.

Si señor swan – dijeron al unisonó y se retiraron de la puerta.

Saco unas llaves tratando de abrir la puerta pero no lo logro-

Están seguros que ella se encuentra adentro?- pregunto el señor cullen

Si señor, pero no ha querido contestar- contesto emmet pues yo seguía como idiota callado.

Miro de nuevo a la casa, y saco su celular haciendo una llamada, segundo después sono adentro "" lo intento de nuevo, pero ella no contesto, desesperado empezó a golpear de nuevo la puerta.

Isabela ábreme. – dijo fuerte, pero nada, no había señales de bella.

No hace más de media hora llego y no la hemos visto salir mas – dije sumido en mis pensamientos o eso creí.

Isabela salió – dijo dirigiéndose a mi furioso, - pero si estaba enferma – dijo susurrando, pero alcance a escucharlo.

Oh Dios y si le paso algo – dijo mi madre preocupada.

Mamá llama a papá – dijo emmet pasándole el celular.

Señor swan hay forma de entra a su casa- dijo emmet mirando la casa

Por el balcón – dijo alice sorprendiéndonos

Voy por unas escaleras – dijo emmet yéndose

El señor swan intento abrir de nuevo la puerta usando más fuerza, pero solo hacia mas bulla, no se que me hizo tomar esa decisión, pero fue cuestión de segundos en que mis ojos giraron hacia la casa, viendo una árbol relativamente cerca, y me subió en el, siendo consciente en como mi madre me decía que tuviera cuidado.

Algunos vecinos y alice aplaudieron, cuando de un salto llegue al balcón golpeándome la rodilla, la vista desde aquí era hermosa, con razón ella se la pasaba en el balcón, se veía como el sol se ocultaba dando paso al crepúsculo.

La oscuridad del cuarto le daba un aspecto terrorífico haciéndome sentir como un ladrón, cuando abrí y atravesé la puerta rechino sorprendiéndome, la luna se fue asomando mientras busaca un interruptor, las habitación era amplia, ordenada y con un toque sofisticado, pero no pude ver más allá, porque todo fue luz por un minuto, como cuando un meteoro atraviesa el cielo iluminándolo todo.

Mi vecina estaba a unos metros cerca del balcón, pero lejos para ser vista desde afuera. La luna que se filtraba por la puerta cristalizada le daba un tono especial a su piel blanca que brillaba como diminutos diamantes, su cabello era una cascada caramelo que cubría su cara palida humedecía por la fiebre me imagino pues el viento soplaba, moviendo las cortinas blancas que bailaban con sutileza con el traje azul que le hacia semejante a un angel.

Ella estaba a unos centímetros de mi seduciéndome con su sencilla belleza, no fui consciente de mi, pues mi brazo se libero de mi cordura, retirando con delicadeza el cabello que estaba pegado en su delicada cara de corazón, permitiendo observar con más detenimiento sus labios rosados y carnosos uno más que el otro, que me llamaba como el cantar de las sirenas "dulce pero venenoso" y yo hechizado me acerque a ellos cual fiel esclavo.

Edward que estas haciendo hermano la encontraste? – grito mi hermano rompiendo el embrujo.

Asustado alce a la chica para ponerla en la cama, que curiosamente me causo un fuerte calor que recurrió mi cuerpo, "está ardiendo en fiebre" pensé y baje rápido las escaleras, prendí el interruptor, viendo que el pasador tenia cerradura, por eso no podía abrirse desde afuera.

La encontraste? Esta bien? – la voz demandante del señor swan me hizo reaccionar.

Esta arriba, la encontré desmayada en el piso – le dije siguiéndole por las escaleras.

Por eso te demoraste – dijo emmet, dándome una idea.

Si, la levante y la puse en la cama, la revise por si se encontraba herida, pero solo estaba inconsciente.- dije mientras el señor swan la llamaba con delicadeza.

Estas seguro hijo – dijo mi padre mientras se sentaba para revisarla.

Si, solo estaba desmayada – le dije y no era del todo mentira pues le había revisado cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Esta ardiendo en fiebre – dijo preocupado el señor swan, parándose de una salto.

Si, tiene mucha temperatura, hay que darle un baño – dijo mi padre y todos nos volteamos a ver al señor swan, que se puso pálido.

Nosotras nos encargamos – dijo alice muy convencida mirando a mi madre. que afirmo con la cabeza.

Con permiso – dijo esme metiéndose en el baño.

Mi padre y el señor swan hablaron unos minutos y luego mi padre saco unos medicamentos

40 minutos la están bañando o la están ahogando? – dijo emmet.

La fiebre hay que bajar la, por eso es aconsejable que antes de cualquier medicamento se tome un baño – dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a la puerta con una pasta y un vaso con agua.

Dale esto cariño- dijo mi carlees a mi madre cuando le abrió.

Edward, gracias chico, por reaccionar rápido y ayudarme – me dijo Charlie tendiéndome la mano.

No hay de qué señor swan- conteste dándole un apretón a su mano.

La puerta del baño se abrió saliendo alice y mi madre, sosteniendo a la chica, que curiosamente parecía un ángel con una pijama blanca y un suéter amarrillo crema que le cubría mas allá de las caderas y el pantalón naranja que ajustaba su cuerpo.

Ya esta mejor, por lo menos no delira – comento mi madre.

Papá – dijo suave y hasta un punto tierno.

Bela ven recuéstate – dijo conduciéndola con ayuda de mi madre a la cama

Charlie, Jacob es un idota, no lo puedes encerrar en la cárcel durante una 5 años? – dijo enojada,

Con él no puedo, pero a ti te dejare encerrada durante dos meses sin salir de casa-dijo serio.

Y yo por que si el fue el que- trato de decir.

Saliste Isabela – dijo el señor swan mas para confirmarlo, que para preguntarle

Eso no fue precisamente salir – dijo, y fue muy mala mentirosa pues el señor swan solo rodeo los ojos.

Los cullen te vieron salir – dijo mirándome, mirada que también Isabel percibió.

A la piscina verdad?, no pase los limites, no fui al colegio, no visite a Jacob. – dijo y vi que era astuta, aunque no mucho.

Entonces porque me llamo Billy diciéndome que tu habías estado en la push, dime que haré contigo bela – dijo serio y ella no agacho la cabeza derrotada.

Lo siento Charlie no volverá a pasar – dijo con la cabeza gacha

Como te sientes Isabela – dijo mi padre rompiendo la suave tensión que se había creado – soy el doctor cullen tu vecino, y esta es mi familia, esme mi esposa, emmet, Edward y alice mis hijos.- dijo mi padre ante la mirada de confusión de ella.

Bela, solo soy Isabela cuando papá está enojado – dijo levantando su cara sonriendo – estoy bien, aunque aun me duele la cabeza.

Es solo que descanses, y duermas bien – dijo mi padre-

Gracias señor – dijo

Tranquila no fue ninguna molestia – dijo alice sonriendo-

O que pena, en verdad perdónenme por las molestias- dijo mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un rojo escarlata.

Espero te sientas bien –dijo mi madre.

yo también lo espero señora. – dijo sonriendo

Para la próxima no te pongas a pelear no es bueno y más cuando estas enferma, así que cuídate no fue muy inteligente salir cuando t lo prohíben – dijo emmet,

Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima- dijo viéndole y hablándole con sorna.

Es mejor que la dejemos descansar – dijo mi padre, - si te sientes mal por favor avísame-

Espero pueda visitarte mañana – dijo alice y bella sonrió asintiendo

Que descansen y en verdad gracias – dijo Charlie en la puerta.

Al llegar a la casa, fui cuando me di cuenta que algo iba mal, pues aun no podía sacarme la imagen de ella, de mi cabeza, y las conversaciones no me ayudaban pues Isabela swan fue la conversación de la cena.

Que tenía una linda sonrisa, que parecía una niña tierna, que era hermosa, que era la mejor de la clase, que había escuchado cosas buenas de ella, pero no podía pensar más que en saber quién era de verdad Isabela swan y porque ¿siempre sonreía por todo? Pues era lo que más se recalcaba en mi mente, desde el momento en que la vi.

Notas autora,

Jejeje se me sube el animo escribir autora, jejeje

Bueno se me es de fuerza mayor decir que "estoy feliz y triste"

Estoy en favoritas, alertas, pero no me dejáis ni un reviews,

Solo pocas me han dicho lo que piensas, y me han preguntado cosas que yo pensé que preguntarían pero que no han hecho.

No se si esot sirve pero aquí voy.

GRACIAS POR LEER, GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE SI HAY ASI SEA UNA CARITA FELIZ ME DEJEN UN REVIEWS, SI NO, PUES IGUAL, LO SEGUIRE INTENTANDO =)

CUIDECEN

BYE

SOL


	7. Chapter 7

Galletas?

Me sentía confundida y apenada, los cullen habían sido muy buenos conmigo y mi padre, había sido muy extraño, pero hubo un momento en el que confundí a la señora cullen con renee, si lo se fue como confundir el tinto con la coca-cola? ,pero no pude evitarlo, a pesar de que la señora cullen y alice fueron muy nobles y cariñosas conmigo, mientras me bañaban y me cambiaban vi la preocupación en sus ojos, y la amabilidad y ternura en sus actos, y no sabía cómo agradecer.

Toc-toc – dijo alice desde la puerta – puedo pasar – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice, por supuesto entra – le dije y ella casi entro saltando.

Como te sientes-

Mucho mejor, gracias por las molestias. – le dije con verdadera vergüenza.

A bella, tengo que salir, pero quería saber si necesitabas algo. – me dijo Charlie desde la entrada de la habitación,

No papá estaré bien, vete tranquilo- le dije y con su cara relajada se marcho.

Tu padre es muy bueno y te quiere mucho, casi se vuelve loco al ver que no habrías. – dijo ella con cariño

Lo sé, y yo a él, es lo único que tengo – dije aun mirando la puerta, sentía una gran tristeza por haberle desobedecido a Charlie y haberle preocupado tanto.

Mamá quería venir, pero tiene que hacer la comida así que me ofrecí a venir, espero no te moleste?—dijo con timidez

Para nada, gracias por hacerme compañía – le dije sonriendo

Toda la mañana hablamos sobre nosotras, nuestros gustos, nuestra música favorita y sobre su familia y amigos.

Quieres mas coca-cola? – le pregunte pera ella se negó así que me serví otro poco.

No deberías tomar eso, no te dejara descansar – dijo la señora cullen desde la puerta sin entrar.

Señora. Esme –dije cuando con su mirada me dijo "no lo digas" – adelante, discúlpeme por retenerle alice toda la mañana conmigo, pero nos pusimos hablar y no hemos podido parar – le dije mirando cómplice a alice que sonrió divertida.

Eso está bien, como te sientes ahora- dijo mientras dejaba una cacerola en la mesa y con su mano izquierda tocaba mi frente.

Al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero a un debes guardar reposo, no querrás empeorar verdad? – dijo con tanta ternura que un sentimiento de nostalgia inundo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir feliz.

Nop – le dije con la sonrisa más amplia que le pude dar. – en verdad le agradezco la molestias.

No hay nada que agradecer, mi esposo e hijos salieron y no llegan hasta más tarde, te gustaría comer con nosotras?- dijo amablemente y entendí que la cacerola era comida que había preparado.

Seria para mí un placer, déjeme saco unos platos, - le dije complacida.

El espagueti es mi comida favorita señora cullen, muchas gracias estaba muy delicioso – le dije mientras levantaba mi plato que devore en menos de lo que pensé, pues alice y la señora cullen a un seguían comiendo .

Gracias, - dijo sonriente

Después de comer y reposar un poco, la señora cullen y alice se marcharon pues querían que descansara un poco más, cosa que agradecí, pues Charlie llegaría en tres horas y aun no había hecho ningún quehacer de la casa.

Cuando termine de hacer la cena "espagueti a la boloñesa" como fue fácil la preparación, acabe rápidamente, y me quede pensando en la sonrisa tan hermosa que esme me había regalado y como me había dicho "tranquila hija" cuando asustada me separe de ellas que se esforzaban por recostarme en la tina, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de protección y cariño, quería agradecerle a la señora cullen y a su familia, pero no sabía cómo, ¿qué le gustara?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no fue hasta tener a Charlie tocándome la frente, que no Salí de ellos. Que asustada retrocedi un paso pegándome con la alacena.

Que paso estas bien? – dijo con voz angustiada.

Si , que trajiste- dije dirigiéndome a su otra mano que traia una bolsa.

Como pensé que seguías enferma traje un algo – dijo mientras lo zarandeaba al frete mío. – Pero como ya hiciste la cena –dijo llevándolo al refrigerador.

"íbamos a comer una tarta para la cena" Charlie sí que es,

No espera, - le dije cuando la saco de la bolsa y vi, que de decía alíviate con la letra de angela. - es "zarza de mora" , será el postre vale.- le dije ensanchando mi sonrisa, pues me encantaba el postre del negocio de la familia de angela.

Hoy no es jueves, además estas castigada – dijo serio en forma de reproche

Por favor papá si – le dije haciendo un puchero, en el que Charlie solo rio y lo dejo en la mesa.

Aun me acordaba como era que me había empezado a gustar ese postre, fue cuando el señor weber, o había traído como agradecimiento después de que mi padre, los salvo de un atraco, hace años.

Edward

Edward ya está la cena- dijo mi alice entrando a la habitación.

Vamos – le dije bajando con ella.

Umm mamá te quedo delicioso – dijo emmet mientras devoraba la comida. – sabes a partir de hoy será mi comida favorita-

Vez mamá, bella no lo decía por cortesía – dijo alice, y me alegra saber que no fui el único en voltearla a ver.

Como que bella, la vecina? – pregunto emmet

Si, es que fuimos hacerle compañía, un rato, en la mañana y almorzamos con ella, - dijo alice contenta.

Hablando de ella, como sigue? – pregunto mi padre.

Bien, se alimenta bien, asi que es una chica muy saludable.- dijo

Mi familia empezó hablar de cosas tribales, hasta que el timbre nos interrumpió.

Yo voy – dije pues era el único que había acabado, pues emmet iba por su tercer plato.

Buenas noches – dijo Isabela detrás de la puerta. Con sus mejillas rojas y su cabeza gacha.

Me quede estático la verdad, no sabía cómo responderle, cuando por fin pude reaccionar, fue alice la que hablo.

Bella que haces aquí, entra – dijo mi hermana alegre, mientras yo le abría paso.

NO- dijo ella, tratando de negarse pero alice la llevo a rastras hasta el comedor.

Alice, quien, hola bella que gusto verte – dijo mi madre, desde su silla.

Yo eh – dijo o mejor dicho tartamudeo, pues se quedo callada.

Vamos pequeña dinos en que podemos ayudarte?- dijo mi padre mientras se paraba de la silla.

Bueno yo, solo quería agradecerles por las molestias causadas el día de ayer, - dijo y estiro sus manos para darle a mi padre un bolsa lila que traía.- es un forma de agradecerles, espero que les guste.

No tenias porqué molestarte- dijo mi madre recibiendo el paquete de mi padre.

No fue ninguna molestia, espero le guste – dijo tímida

Tu las preparaste?- pregunto emmet – si son comestibles – dijo y bella le dio una mirada de total sadismo que emmet dejo de reír.

No las comeros todas lo prometo – dijo alice

Esta bien- dijo y se inclino – que pasen muy buena noche

Y alice junto con mi madre la acompañaron hasta la puerta.

Vamos a probarlas – dijo emmet abriendo el paquete. – Umm están buenas – dijo cuando la mordió-

Emmet no, no te las comas todas dame – grito alice desde a entrada y emmet cogió la bolsa y salió a correr por toda la casa, provocándonos risa a todos.

Alice lo alcanzo después de un rato, y ordenamenté mamá nos repartió a todos,

De verdad son ricas – dijo alice

Quién diría que esa otra enana cocinara tan rico- dijo emmet – no te las piensas comer? – me pregunto y vi sus intenciones de comérselas.

Si, solo quería saber si no enfermarían o algo parecido – trate de defenderme, pues la verdad era que no sabía que quería hacer con ellas.

Vamos hermano dame una – dijo emmet y se lanzo por mi paquete - mamá dile Edward que me dé una.

Madura hermano –le dije serio aunque en el fondo quería reírme y me pare de la mesa en rumbo a mi cuarto.

Saque la primera galleta y la imagen de una bella con mejillas sonrojadas apercibo en mi mente

La verdad es que están deliciosas, tenía un fuerte olor a vainilla, y había trocitos de algo que parecía ser fresas, pero el sabor era tal, que fue hasta que no encontré más en la bolsa que no me di cuenta por que emmet quería repetir, eran adictivas.

Notas de la autora

Como se puede ser feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?

Cuídesen

Bye

sol


	8. Chapter 8

Hola niñas ^. ^ Perdón por la demora.

Después del suceso de las galletas me encerré en la habitación, no tenia ánimos de leer o mirar televisión, mañana llamaría a angela para que me prestara los apuntes y me adelantaría, al fin que pudo haber dejado los profesores en un día?

Tienes que hacer un ensayo literario de romeo y Julieta, haaa y estudia para biología las etapas de la mitosis, estoy segura que por culpa de Taylor nos hará algo el lunes, - dijo angela sin respirar

Nada mas? – dije con sorna

No, pero acuérdate de llevar los apuntes de Trigonometría, entendiste – dijo afinada

Gracias angela nos vemos mañana – le dije pues se notaba apurada

De que bella, alíviate y cuídate – dijo con cariño

OK adiós – y colgué con pereza., acaso había dicho ¿Qué pudieron dejar en día?

Estresada me puse adelantar mis quehaceres, mientras charlie llegaba, después de las dos de la tarde, como siempre charlie llego quitándose la porta armas.

Bella pasa por el restaurante de angela y aprovecho y te envió esto, te mando saludes – dijo pasándome los apuntes que necesitaba.

Gracias papá, quieres que te sirva ya, o vas a reposar la comida del restaurante – le dije seria y el se limpio la boca, intentando quitarse las migas imaginarias del postre que se que se había comido.

De que hablas, no tengo nada – dijo y sonrió conmigo – para que veas que vengo hambriento, así que sirve ahora – dijo y se fue a la sala a sentarse en el sofá.

El resto del día, la pase en mi cuarto y durmiéndome temprano, pues sabia que no podía salir, así que no me hacia ilusiones de ir por aire fresco.

Adiós papá – le dije cuando me suponía abrir la puerta

Vengo por ti a las 4, no salgas, entendiste. – dijo serio

Si charlie, - le dije y cerré un poco mas duro de lo que quise la puerta.

Bela, como sigues, que paso con Jacob – dijo lean apenas cruce la puerta.

Bien, y el idiota no me hables de el, todavía no se como es que soy su amiga – le dije pues no es que no me hubiera acordado de el, todo el fin de semana, era que todavía no le perdonaba sus palabras

No seas duro con el, el matrimonio es muy importante en la tribu, ellos solo se están adaptando – dijo seria pero con un voz triste, que me causo curiosidad.

Sabes, talvez fui un poco . trate de decir

Inmadura, torpe, terca y ya se escandalosa – dijo Jessica entrando al salón riendo. – verdad bella? Eso no es nada nuevo.

Ya basta jess, - dijo tania mientras entraban al salón

Escuche que estuviste enferma como sigues?- dijo rosalie.

Bien, aunque extrañada por que el profesor no ha llegado.- dije mientras como si le hubiera llamado apareció detrás de nosotras.

Es el – dijo tania con un gritillo –

Quien es el – dije volteando a verlo

El es edward cullen, hijo del doctor cullen se mudaron hace poco de Alaska.- dijo emocionada Jessica

Bueno clase a sus lugares, - dijo el profesor, mientras todas buscamos nuestro lugar – el señor cullen es nuevo la clase, estará hasta terminar bimestre, así que ayúdenlo en lo que mas puedan.- dijo y mas que una dio un grito emocionada.

Bien, hazte con swan – dijo y me acorde que la silla que antes ocupaba Jacob estaba desocupada y era a mi lado izquierdo.

Con toda calma se acerco hasta sentarse, ni siquiera me saludo o voltio a verme me ignoro completamente, lo que también intente hacer yo.

Espero que hubieran hecho bien los ejercicios, - dijo el profesor comenzando la clase.

El timbre sonó, despertando a más de uno de la lectura "romeo y Julieta" que según algunos era muy largo para leerlo en una semana, por lo que el profesor, lo dejo para dentro de tres días.

Hola edward, soy Jessica, nos conocimos esta mañana te acuerdas?- le dijo sentándose en la mesa.

En no contesto, solo asintió

Quería saber si quieres conocer el colegio tu sabes, yo podría enseñártelo. – dijo y lo miro con avidez.

Eh presidenta de la clase, - dijo erick desde la esquina del salón.- tu novio te llama.- dijo señalando afuera.

En verdad ese idiota esta aquí – dijo tania seguida de rosalie que le hizo figura obscena desde la ventana.

Pues que se quede esperando – pues no voy a perder mi tiempo hoy con el, así que angela me acompañas a la cafetería? – le dije alejándome de Jessica que seguí coqueteándole descaradamente a mi compañero de asiento.

Edward

Te llevas tu auto verdad edward- pregunto mamá desde la cocina, donde le servia el desayuno a alice.

Si, no es muy lejos, pero emmet no lo necesita., nos vemos- dije y Salí viendo como mi vecina entraba a la patrulla,

"no tiene auto" pensé, y me dio risa, tener más de 15 y ser llevada por su padre hasta el colegio seria de suicidio.

Llegue y fui por la hoja de horarios, tendría que ver el ultimo bimestre del tercer año, y si me quedaba podía graduarme.

Disculpa, sabes donde queda la caceta de información – le pregunte a una rubia que estaba a espaldas del casillero.

Ehh si,si quieres te puedo llevar, soy Jessica y tu eres – dijo deslumbrada.

Edward cullen- dije, lo cual ella sonrió, cerrando el casillero, para luego dirigirnos por el lado opuesto de donde lo buscaba, hablándome de el colegio y preguntándome de vez en cuando de mi.

Es aquí,- dijo al frente de la puerta.

Gracias – le dije

Nos veremos de nuevo verdad – dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Buenas días – dijo una señora mayor con traje moderno.

Soy edward cullen soy estudiante transferido - le dije y juntos esperamos a al director, para entregarme los papeles.

El profesor el señor Varner, se encontraba hablando con el director, y supongo de mi, pues cuando salio su mirada fue de total descontento, y me dijo con furia que lo siguiera.

Sin importarme lo seguí hasta el salón, que se encontraba en bulla.

Bueno clase a sus lugares, - dijo el profesor – el señor cullen es nuevo la clase, estará hasta terminar bimestre, así que ayúdenlo en lo que mas puedan.- dijo tratándome con un niño de 15 o un como un tonto.

Bien, hazte con swan – dijo señalando a la castaña que miro con angustia al lado izquierdo de su puesto.

Mientras camina escuche a más de una gritar, pero cuando llegue a la silla, ella ni siquiera me saludo o voltio a verme, ignorándome completamente.

Espero que hubieran hecho bien los ejercicios, - dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

El timbre sonó, y bella dejo de garabatear su libreta guardándola, mientras que muchos bostezaban.

Hola edward, soy Jessica, nos conocimos esta mañana te acuerdas?- me dijo la rubia sentándose en la mesa.

No le vi sentido contestar así que solo asentí

Quería saber si quieres conocer el colegio tu sabes, yo podría enseñártelo. – dijo señalándose con los ojos.

Eh presidenta de la clase, - dijo un chico de ojos rasgados desde la esquina del salón.- tu novio te llama.- dijo señalando afuera.

En verdad ese idiota esta aquí – dijeron las niñas de la cuadra y la rubia mayor hizo figura obscena desde la ventana, sorprendiéndome.

Pues que se quede esperando –dijo indignada, pero parecía mas un puchero - pues no voy a perder mi tiempo hoy con el, así que angela me acompañas a la cafetería? –dijo la chica de al lado, levantándose enojada y casi roja.

Así que, que dice? – dijo y note que por prestarle atención a mi vecina había ignorado a Jessica

Edward tienes que pasar por la dirección, la señora COPE te busca, - dijo la pelirroja.

Lo siento, será otro día. Le dije por cortesía, parándome, para luego salir de salón.

Las clases acabaron rápido, pues el señor Molina había enfermado y no había asistido a clases, dejándonos la última hora libre.

Bella- vamos a ir de compras quieres venir – dijo la rubia

No puedo estoy castigada, - dijo seria, pero con un brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviera feliz en vez de estar enojada.

Esa es siempre tu excusa, - dijo la morena, mientras bella sonreía.

No te saldrás siempre con la tuya – dijo tania – para tu cumpleaños iremos a Port Angeles.

Oye, pero tenemos dos horas libres vamos a "Lodge" luego te llevaremos a casa.- dijo lean

No si vuelvo a irme sin charlie le dará un infarto – dijo y bella termino de guardar sus cosas, para salir junto con sus amigas.

Al llegar al estasonamiento las vi en un BMW sentadas escuchando música.

Hola soy tania - dijo la peli roja acercándose.

Hola-

Quería saber si te diriges a tu casa, es que leah llevara angela al restaurante y mi hermano sale hasta las 4 y la verdad no quiero quedarme. – dijo apenada.

Esta bien – dije abriéndole la puerta de copiloto

Gracias.- dijo y se despidió de sus amigas desde el auto. Mientras que estas encendían el carro, les hice espacio dejándolas pasar primero, viendo solo a tres personas, a la morena, la rubia y la alta; por el espejo retrovisor alcance a ver a bella, que sola se dirigí rumbo hacia la biblioteca.

- - - - - - - - Notas de autora. - - - - - -•-◘

Hola niñas como están?

Gracias por los favoritos, me entusiasman.

Espero que les guste el capi.

Y hablando de ello, hago edward povs, o sigo con el próximo

por fis contesten.

Cuídensen

Bye

_**Sol **_


	9. Chapter 9

Nos son mis personajes, no los invente, solo los adapte a una historia sacada de mi loca cabecita, jeje jeje

Al parecer la resiente lluvia había levantado una ola de gripe, que inclusive había pescado al profesor Molina, el más estricto de todos los maestros, como teníamos las ultimas horas libres decide ir a la biblioteca, aun no entendía los ejercicios de física y eran para esta semana.

Bella vamos a ir de compras quieres venir – dijo rosalie alegre, volteando su silla hacia nuestra dirección.

No puedo estoy castigada, - dije seria, aunque no pude evitar alegrarme por que por primera vez no mentiría y no seria obligada a ir.

Esa es siempre tu excusa, - dijo lean casi acusándome, "no sonrías bella" pensé y trate de ocultarla pero se me fue imposible.

No te saldrás siempre con la tuya – dijo tania – para tu cumpleaños iremos a Port Angeles. – no era una pregunta era un sentencia lo cual solo asentí, sin darles mucho entusiasmo.

Oye, pero tenemos dos horas libres, vamos a "Lodge" luego te llevaremos a casa.- dijo lean cambiando de tema.

No si vuelvo a irme sin charlie le dará un infarto – dije guardando mis cosas, viendo que ellas ya habían guardado y salí junto con mis amigas.

El nuevo es lindo no creen – dijo tania en trance, sumida en su burbuja – es amable y caballeroso

No me parase – dijo leah asiendo cara de asco.

Me voy a la biblioteca chicas – le dije cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

Espera quedémonos un ratito- dijo tania y todas asentimos, rosalie nos abrió las puertas de su BMW y recostadas en las sillas, escuchamos música durante casi 15 minutos.

Ya llego – dijo de repente tania, haciéndonos voltear a verlo, que caminaba sigilosamente hacia su auto.

Y que quieres que hagamos-dijo rosalie.

Es que el se ofreció a llevarme casa – dijo tania – por haberlo salvado de Jessica esta mañana.- dijo saliendo del auto.

Que falsa es – dijo leah entre enojada y en broma

Yo también me voy – dije parándome de la silla

Segura que no quieres ir bella – pregunto angela

No, no me conviene. – dije y Salí de el.

Espere que mis amigas entraran a sus autos, y me despedí de tania que estaba de copiloto en un volvo espera, "esa era el estupido volvo que me había bañado la otra vez" así que había sido edward era Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.

Enojada y frustrada me fui a biblioteca, como charlie prometió estuvo aquí a las 4.

Adonde vamos? – le pregunte a charlie a verlo dirigirse por la carretera principal.

Iremos a comer a "Lodge" – dijo serio.

No estoy cansada y tenemos pescado en el refrigerador- dije escéptica, charlie no le gustaba salir mucho o comer fuera de casa, lo hacíamos los jueves y en nuestros cumpleaños por que era como una rutina.

Hoy tengo algo que decirte, bájate. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Desconfiada Salí del auto.

"_te dejara_" dijo una voz triste "_esta muy enojado contigo, te dirá que esta cansado de ti y que quieres que te vayas" _seguía diciéndome una voz en mi mente_._

Me tense, no, eso no era verdad charlie me quería lo sabia y por mas enojado que estuviese no me votaría.

"_ya lo han hecho varias veces, no será la primera; acaso no te acuerdas?"_

No quería irme o separarme de papá, pero si el lo quería tenia que resignarme. – distraída en mis pensamientos me senté y espere hasta que charlie pidiera la comida.

Sabes bella, estuve hablando con billy y con Jacob - dijo serio mi padre, lo supe por el tono de su voz, pues me rehusaba a verle a los ojos.

Papá yo – trate de decir

Ellos me dieron a entender que ustedes ya no son una niñas, que ya haz crecido bella, y eres toda una mujer – dijo y por el timbre de su voz sentí escalofrió "No bella, tu eres la egoísta, entiende ya no son unas niñas, ya son todas unas mujeres y tienes que comportarse como eso," la voz de Jacob resonó en mi cabeza.

Así que decidí que ya era hora – dijo charlie y resentí con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas que quería soltar, para suplicarle que no me dejase. – que tengas un coche, ya casi cumplirás 16 y la mayoría de tus amigos tienen coche propio. – suspire, casi con reclamo; así como cuando haz estado en agua durante mucho tiempo.

Eso es buena idea papá, pero no creo que ahora sea un buen momento – dije racionalmente

Tal vez no, pero se acerca tu cumpleaños – dijo con cautela.

No quiero regalos, además no me molestas que me lleves al colegio – mentí, pues me molestaba que me llevara en un auto con luces rojas y azules en el techo, pero no quería que me diera algo mas, no mas de lo que por si me daba.

Angela nos trajo la comida sonriendo, cortando la tensión, dejando el tema ahí; mi padre me dejo estar un rato con ella antes de irnos, cuando llegamos mire salir a tania acompañada de edward, de la casa de los cullen, sonrió al verme, lo que devolví sacudiendo mi mano, topándome con los ojos de edward que brillaron con cierto punto de curiosidad, extrañada evite su mirada, entrando rápido a la casa.

- - - - - - - - Notas de autora. - - - - - -◘

Hola niñas como están?

Gracias por los favoritos, me entusiasman.

Espero que les guste el capi.

Y hablando de ello, hago edward povs, o sigo con el próximo

Por fis contesten.

Cuídense

Bye

_**Sol **_


	10. Chapter 10

Cumpleaños

Marie vamos – dijo una mujer hermosa con facciones de niña.

Adonde mami – pregunte, mientras me constaba abrir los ojos.

Iremos a Lodge- dijo y una escalofrió me recorrió, pero aun así me levante animada.

¡ Si¡ por mi cumpleaños verdad mami, - dije dando pequeños saltos en la cama.

Vamos Marie – dijo acogiéndome de la mano, para llevarme al baño.

No me gustan los truenos mami, me asustan – dije a mamá cuando recién un luz había alumbrado el cielo,

Marie, vas a ver que en la vida por mas que no te gusten unas cosas, te las tienes que aguantar.- dijo mirando atentamente la carretera.

Papá va ir con nosotras –dije entusiasmada.

No – dijo bruscamente mientras acampaba en el pequeño parqueadero.

Apenes llegue me cite con angela que jugamos durante mucho tiempo, el hambre o la razón se me había olvidado, como había dejado de llover, nos habíamos ido a jugar afuera, pero cuando me disponía a pasar el puente, me caí, embarrando todo mi vestido.

Marie, te dije que te quedaras quieta, acaso no me entiendes – dijo regañándome desde arriba, sin ni siquiera ayudarme a levantar. – mira como te haz vuelto, ahora tendremos que volver a casa.- Dijo y estrepitosamente nos regresamos a casa.

Quiero a mi papá, buaaa – lloraba, me encontraba mojada y sucia, y me dolía las manos y la rodilla.

Cállate isabela, eres igual a tu padre, me hartan - grito asustándome.

De un momento a otro, la oscuridad me cegó y un miedo escalofriante recurrió mis huesos, lo sabia esta soñando, no había pasado un solo año, en que tuviera esa maldita pesadilla.

Ya estoy harta de ti, solo te preocupas por ella, ya no hacemos nada juntos, - grito renée

Quédate, se que estado distante, pero sabes que te amo. – rogó mi padre, podía sentir su mirada puesta en ella suplicándole.

No, esto es lo tuyo no lo mió, yo no pedí quedar embarazada y casarme contigo, no pedí vivir en este maldito pueblo de perdedores, no es lo que quiero en mi vida. – dijo reneé

Quédate, hazlo por bella.- suplico mi padre.

No no me quedare, no desperdiciare mi vida – dijo y cerró bruscamente la puerta.

Quise pararme, despertar, ya no era esa niña la que se encontraba en aquel sofá, susurrando, y llorando en silencio, mientras su padre se debatia cruelmente y su madre se iba de su lado, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Pero me vi, la niña del sofá se paro y abrazo fuertemente a su padre, mientras este agobiado se deja consolar, su padre la abrazo arrodillado, tapando casi todo su cuerpo, su cara triste lloraba, y la pequeña niña, botaba lagrimas de ira, y dolor, sus ojos se desviaron a verme con tanto detenimiento que podía jurar que me veía, y que ella sabia que ella era el fantasma de mi pasado.

Sus ojos marrones me miraron con suplica – **no permitas, no permitas que papá nos abandone. **

Sus ojos cambiaron a fuego y sentí que no era una suplica si no una amenaza.-

- despierta bella – dijo cariñosamente mi padre, mientras asustada, me arroje a sus brazos.

- Feliz cumpleaños bella – dijo mi padre sosteniendo una llave al frente de mí.

- Papá – trate de decir enojada pero soné derrotada.

- No quieres verlo, es un coche perfecto para ti.- dijo mi padre entusiasmado

- Especial para mí- dije saliendo de la cama, "no podía no decir lo de especial"

- Te acuerdas del monovolumen de billy, el Chevy rojo- confesó con timidez, cuando llegamos a la puerta

- Feliz cumpleaños bella – dijo Jacob, billy, rachel y rebeca con gran entusiasmo.

"_no seas grosera, saluda_" dijo mi mente.

- Wauo que sorpresa – dije con sorna – pensé que esta vez no estarían con nosotros – dije resentida mirando a los tres mas jóvenes.

- Nunca me perdería tu cumpleaños, - dijo rebeca y me abrazo.

- Ni cuando te cases? – le dije

- Ni en un millón de años – dijo rachel a centímetros de nosotras, solté a rebeca y corría a abrazar con fuerza a rachel, la necesitaba, y aunque no me gustaba demostrarme a si en publico, me encantaba tenerlas de nuevo conmigo; después de unos segundos nos soltamos riendo y volteamos a ver al coche.

- Ayude a pintarlo y decorarlo – dijo rebeca abrazándome por los hombros.

- Yo lo probé para ver si era seguro para ti. – dijo charlie inquieto.

- Yo lo modernice, el motor es nuevo - dijo Jacob con una ancha sonrisa

- Créeme bella ya no fabrican trastes tan buenos. – dijo billy pegándole al compartimiento.

El vehículo era de un rojo vivido, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Lo había visto una vez, hace como seis años, y en ese tiempo me pareció feo y ridículo, pero para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó.

- Yo le puse el moño – dijo rachel y todos soltamos a reír, pero cuando paramos el silencio reino casi un minuto, Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante, mientras que los black sonreían nerviosos. "no quería durar tanto pensando para buscar las palabras adecuadas, solo que al sentir como todos cooperaron con mi padre para regalarme algo, fue abrumador, me impresiono mucho que charlie tuviera la suficiente confianza para dejarme conducir un auto."

- Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. – dijo avanzando hacia el, a quien abrace, y luego voltee a billy repitiendo el gesto.

- lo agradezco de veras - dijo sonriendo

- Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado, no le gustaba mostrar mucho sus sentimientos en publico.

- Ya vez te dije que le gustaría, - dijo billy mientras papá me retenía con un solo brazo por la cintura.

- Tiene alguna maña – dije y Jacob miro a mi padre.

- Quieres probarlo? - dijo mi padre

- Puedo – pregunte animada

- Solo en el conjunto – dijo mi padre y me dirigía al auto.

- Ven te enseño – dijo Jacob y aproveche en golpearlo con la puerta del piloto al abrir.

- Ten cuidado bella – dijo rachel mientras entraban a casa.

- Me perdonas por – dijo Jacob

- Cállate, no quiero accidentarme por tu culpa – le dije y el sonrió, enseñándome todos sus dientes.

- La cena fue cortesía de rachel que me hizo mi comida favorita, donde se pegaron leah, seath y jasper. Pero que se marcharon alrededor de las 3, al final del día, me encontraba feliz y nostálgica despidiéndome de mis amigos.

- La próxima será en mi casa – le dijo billy desde su auto a mi padre.

- Hay estaremos – dijo y aguardamos un minuto hasta que desaparecieron dando vuelta a la derecha.

- Pensé que saldrías con tus amigas – dijo mi padre cerrando la puerta.

- "yo también" pensé, pero conteste otra cosa. – estamos todas corto de efectivo y estamos muy ocupadas finalizando bimestre, además me dijiste que estaba castigada, no te acuerdas?

- No se lo creyó, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando un minuto analizándome y se fue hacia el televisor, era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaba de mi padre, nunca quería presionarme o incomodarme.

- Vente minutos después escuche la puerta, encontrándome a una pequeña alice sosteniendo un pequeño obsequio.

- Feliz cumpleaños bella – dijo con una hermosa sinceridad, contagiándome.

- Alice gracias sigue – le dije abriéndole campo.

- Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas hablando de ella y de mí en la cocina donde devoramos la poca torta que Jacob había dejado.

- Pequeña, parece que te llaman – dijo mi padre a alice, que reacciono con frenetismo, mirando su reloj y despidiéndose deprisa.

- Gracias por venir.-le dije entregándole un poco de torta para que llevase.

- Gracias por dejarme compartir contigo este día.- dijo y se fue a su casa

En mi habitación, sonreír al abrir el obsequio era un pequeño cd, de música, que curiosamente me fascino, era música alegre y con suaves voces de fondo y hay lo supe, quería que alice fuera mi amiga.

- - - - - - - - Notas de autora. - - - - - -◘

Hola niñas como están?

Me encuentro en un dilema, hago povs edward si o no?

Cuídensen

Bye

_**Sol **_


	11. Chapter 11

Bella

La verdad, las disculpan del olvido de mi cumpleaños fue justificado en algunas, imperdonables en otras, pero no me importo, Estaba súper ansiosa, y súper feliz, era la encargada de todo y aun faltaba lo mas importante ¡mi permiso¡, pues seguía castigada sin salir de casa o del conjunto así que toda la preparación tenia que hacerla dentro de casa.

Charlie me había prometido que si me portaba "juiciosa" me dejaría ir a la fiesta que yo misma organizaba cada año desde que tengo memoria, pero que hoy dos semanas antes tenía que hacerlo sin salir de casa.

Mira así van a hacer las tarjetas – la voz de rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me gustan – dijo Tania mientras escribía.

Como van las cuentas – le pregunte a mi amiga angela.

Todavía en el presupuesto, pero si queremos imprimir cien tarjetas necesitaremos, mas – dijo tania.

Tania cien es mucho y acuérdate que no hay tantos niños-

Si pero si de 3 a 6 de la tarde son los niños de 1 a 12 años, y de 7 a hasta donde nos dejen son los mas grandecitos asi que seremos mas de cien bella.

Esta bien, pero ustedes se encargaran de repartirlas.

Yo a todos los del colegio,. – dijo tania entusiasmada

Bella y Yo a los del conjunto te parece bella? – me pregunto rosalie.

Por mi esta bien, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer la cena, y todavía me falta ir por las cosas,- dije pues todavía me faltaba hacer la colada.

Espero que te quiten rápido el castigo. – dijo lean

Yo también lo quiero así – dije

Como era de esperarse después de un rato las chicas se fueron, y me puse hacer los quehaceres, pero me acorde, que era la encargada de la decoración de la fiesta de los niños así que decidí buscar ayuda.

Buenas noches señora cullen, podría ver a alice?- dije cuando ella me abrió la puerta,

Claro sigue-dijo abriendo mas la puerta, brindándome una sonrisa.

Alice, bela te busca, - dijo hacia las escaleras, para luego voltearme a ver – me han dicho que estas castigada, y no participaste en la fiesta de amor y amistad,

Si, lo que pasa es que a todavía no me ha perdonado que saliese sin su permiso.

Que pena, me han dicho que eres una buena organizadora, y que eres muy responsable para tu edad.

No es solo que me gustan mucho estas cosas, y cuento con la ayuda necesaria para que todo salga bien- dije apenada

No seas modesta, dice que la fiesta de navidad es la más bella. – comento la señora, pero las escaleras la interrumpieron.

Bella, hola como estas? – me pregunto mi pequeña amiga.

Bien y tu como sigues?-

Bien, vamos acompáñame a mi cuarto – dijo mientras me ofrecía una mano para conducirme hasta arriba.

Sabes que la canción que me diste a escuchar hace una semana es la mejor que eh oído?, enserio me gusto mucho gracias. – dijo de tope sin respirar, y con un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo reír.

Que bueno, también son de mis favoritas, alice quería pedirte un favor, será que me puedes ayudar en la decoración para la fiesta infantil de halloween? –

Vas hacer fiesta? – dijo sorprendida

Si, y no tengo la menor idea de decoraciones, no tengo inspiración y tengo que dejar arreglado todo esto esta semana. – le dije ansiosa por su respuesta.

Claro me gustaría, pero no creo que me dejen, - me respondió triste.

Y si les pido permiso por ti, es decir, vendría ayudarte en quehaceres y te traería, además todo se haría en el conjunto, no tendríamos que salir,-

Enserio harías eso por mi. – me pregunto en un susurro,

Obvio somos amigas no? Eso hacen las amigas, si por fis apóyame.- no era muy buena asiendo pucheros pero fingí uno mientras alice solo reía y negaba con la cabeza.

Lo difícil será convencer a mis padres. – dijo un entusiasmada.

Y no saben cuanto razón tenia, como lo dijo, me costo mas de dos horas convencerlos, pero al final valió la pena, pues dijeron que si, además que la dejarían ir a la fiesta, cuando alice empezo a brincar por toda la casa repartiendo besos sentí que progrese mucho con ella, pues sonrie mas a menudo, es mas suelta y me tiene mas confianza, prometió ayudarme y venir a visitarme mas a menudo, no es que tuviera problemas con los cullen, me agradaban y su casa era muy bonita, pero a veces sentía que me observaban o me sentía incomoda de algún modo, y en especial cuando me encontraba a edward, no me gustaba encontrarme con el, pues siempre sacaba el modo, para sentirme avergonzada.

Faltaba dos días y las invitaciones ya habían sido todas repartidas, alice y yo estábamos visitando el salón y programando todo, el permiso lo teníamos, ahora solo faltaban los disfraces, y organizar el salón.

Esto va a quedar hermoso, - dijo alice

Ya tienes tu disfraz?

Yo, no se si seria buena ida, no conozco a nadie, y yo- dijo triste.

Tu eres mi amiga, además me ayudaste a formar todo estoy seguro tienes que venir. vamos pediremos permiso para comprar uno, pues el que tenia, ya no me sirve.- _si por que estas gorda_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza; sonreí.-

Que te parece vamos?

-mas tarde

Si por favor mami, por favor - dijo alice poniendo ojos de cachorro regañado.

Pero tu no puedes ir, acaso no estas castigada?- dijo la señora cullen señalándome

Tengo permiso, si voy con una persona mayor- dije pues la señora cullen casi aceptaba.

- Es tarde, mejor vamos mañana les parece niñas- dijo la señora con cariño,

Siiiii – grito eufórica alice, mientras la señora cullen sonreía con nostalgia.

Esta bien, entonces le diré a mi padre, - dije y la señora cullen asintió.

Vas a quedarte a cenar?- pregunto amable.

Preferiría hacerle la cena a charlie, tu sabes para ganármelo- Dije haciendo un guiño, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Que descanses- dijo esme y alice. Cuando llegue a la puerta

Que pasen buenas noches. – dije, pero al voltearme me golpee con algo fuerte que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, estaba preparada para el golpe, pero este nunca llego, "alguien" me había cogido de la "cintura" para evitarlo.

Te encuentras bien bela- me pregunto alice angustiada

Si – dije pero no era verdad, esta aterrada, pues el "alguien" no era mas que edward quien me tenia aun sostenida.

Gracias – dije, pero mi voz me traiciono y salio mas ligera como un jadeo

Podrías tener mas cuidado? – dijo duro mirándome a los ojos.

Yo –

Bella, llevamos buscándote hace rato, Jacob esta aquí y te esta buscando como loco, tienes que acompañarnos – me interrumpió tania, para llevarme arrastrada con ella, después de haberse despedido de edward.

Donde esta Jacob – le pregunte a tania, mientras miraba a todos lados buscándolo sin éxito.

Tal vez ya se canso de esperarte – dijo pero escuche es la voz la mentira.

-O tal vez él no ha venido, y tu solo querías…

Alejarte de edward, por que querría hacer eso? – dijo rápido, pero hablaba con ironía

No se, dímelo tu? – dije retándola con la mirada.

Te gusta verdad? – dijo con ira.

No, y no entiendo por que lo crees así, -

Te la pasas metida en su casa, y siempre que te veo estas con el – dijo aun con ira, pero con los ojos de la tania que yo conocía.

-Y piensas que quiero conquistarlo, o le estoy coqueteando – le dije agria.

- Tú, no me hagas reír Isabela, tú no eres una rival para mí. – dijo hiriente y sentí el veneno asfixiándome.

- Creí que éramos amigas, no rivales – dije triste

-Bela, yo no quise ofenderte, yo.- trato de corregirse, pero se lo impedí.

-No hay problema tania, tengo en claro que es lo que piensas de mi, que es lo que todos piensan de mi, no tienes por que negarlo, solo que no tienes la necesidad de decirlo, YO lo tengo bien en claro. – dije para marcharme del salón.

* _La verdad es que eres una idiota, en verdad pensaste que era tu amiga, si solo quería humillarte, paseándote con ella, para que todos vieran las diferencias entre las dos_ – dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Ya basta no quiero escucharte. – dije duro, mientras abría la nevera para tomar una coca-cola

_Tú y edward, tania si que es ilusa, si no vez que cada vez que te mira, te trata y habla como si fueras basura andante_. – remato con sorna.

Por que me dices esto – dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Para que reacciones, y dejes de ser tonta; ya basta Isabela, deja de hacer la victima, deja de ser la estupida, simplona y cobarde Isabela. – grito colérica_

No quiero oírte, tú no me entiendes – dije mordiendo un biscocho que se encontraba en la nevera.

_Si eso fuera verdad, no sabría como puedo herirte, vamos deja de comer, pareces una bola de grasa andante, eres la mas fea y siempre serás la burla de las demás- _

Noooo – grite, impulsando la comida que sostenía en mis manos

No se cuanto tiempo dure llorando, pero trate de calmar después de haber escuchado la puerta de la casa.

-Bella, que pasa bella, dime que tienes – decía preocupado mi padre, mientras me agarraba de los brazos.

-No quiero charlie, no quiero – pero me calle, los ojos de mi padre estaban fijos en mi, sus esferas cafés, me miraban con preocupación y nostalgia.

-Tranquila, no harás nada que no quieras, bela, dime que te pasa que te hicieron, dime alguien te hizo daño – dijo severo, pero preocupado. – por que toda la comida esta botada, dime Isabela que te paso.

Yo no quiero hablar, me siento cansada- dije zafándome, no quería que Charlie pensara que era una loca.

Pero – trato de seguir

Charlie tú comida esta en el horno, ya te sirvo, ve, yo recogerá las cosas. – le dije, pero se rehusaba a dejarme sola.

Te daré ensalada, si no sales de la cocina – le dije sonriendo. Lo cual suaviso un poco las cosas, sonrio pero su alegría no llego a sus ojos.

Te espero en la mesa.-

Recogí y serví la comida, una de las tantas cosas buenas que tiene charlie, es que me deja mi espacio, y no trato de volver al tema, así que le conté lo de la salida a port angeles, y que la señora cullen nos llevaría.

Hasta mañana papá – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tienes dinero verdad – dijo mirando hacia la tele.

Si, aun me queda lo del trabajo de vacaciones. –

Entonces diviértete. – dijo mirándome, para luego volver su vista en el televisor.

Gracias y si os gusta, por fa un reviews asi sea de cumpleaños para mi sip, mañana cumplo y seria mi mejor regalo.

Sol


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todas miento solo a las que leen, jejej No me importa, jejej bueno alguien me pregunto la efermedad de alice, y piensan que no entienden, pero es que YO NO la he dicho, pero piensen en el titulo y demen una idea, y veran, es lo opuesto a bella, jejej (TONTA YUA SE LO DIJISTE TODO) no fue una pista no mas..

Sueños.

A veces lo que soñamos es la realidad en la que vivimos, son experiencias, o deseos que queremos tener. Otras, son el futuro indeciso de nuestras acciones, que el inconciente se aferra a ellas…

Bella

Estaba en un bosque espeso, la luna se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, y yo estaba sola, un viento frió coló mis huesos mientras una sombra negra paso detrás de mi, asustada me voltee, y algo se encontraba ahí, me miraba, pero no salía de las sombras, en cambio levanto una mano y con señas me llamo, tenia le necesidad inexistente de saber quien era, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar un lobo aulló, asustándome. - _corre_ – dijo una voz, pero no pude reconocerla.

Salí corriendo, sintiendo como la adrenalina y el miedo se apoderaron de mi, y vi una fuerte cascada que se encontraba delante, no había mas salida, y cuando intente devolverme, el de las sombras, y el lobo se encontraban hay, era saltar o enfrentarme a lo que esta detrás de mi.

El viento soplo con fuerza arrastrándome hacia la orilla, donde vi las olas que golpeaban con fuerza las rocas, era la push, la reconocía por su gran acantilado, pero no era el mismo situó donde había ido, el agua era negra y su olas eran enormes, el viento se volvió en una tormenta y el cielo se tiño de rojo, hacia mucho frió, tenia miedo, pero de pronto la sombra se acerco y me tendió una mano, era un hombre, pero el lobo ataco al hombre, lanzándome sin querer al abismo: los dos se voltearon ha verme asustados, e intentaron ayudarme pero no alcanzaron, YO caía estrepitosamente al vació …

Me levante asustada, había pegado un pequeño grito, y aun sentía un frió y vació enorme que dificultaba mi respiración.

debe ser la ansiedad por que todo salga bien – me dije, pero aun estaba estremecida.- es mejor que me pare ya, todavía queda mil cosas que hacer - pensé mientras me quitaba las colchas de encima…

**Alice. **

No se en que momento había salido, pero me encontraba en una cafetería, afuera había una tormenta típico en forks, pero adentro sucedía un ambiente diferente, estaba en los años 60 o70 por que la música no era la que yo conocía, pues no tenia mis vaqueros negros, yo esta vestida diferente tenía un vestido amarillo, estaba sentada en el taburete de la barra , de pronto entraba un chico, y sentí el impulso de saber quien era, de acercármele, me levante guiada por mi inconsciente, pues mi cuerpo se guiaba solo, yo era un títere del destino…

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dije cuando estuvimos cerca

Y como si fuera un caballero sureño, agacho la cabeza y al subirla sus ojos azules me atraparon como las olas cuando golpean con fuerza las costas, el susurro algo que no logre entender, pero que en mi sabia que era lo que en mi corta vida esperaba…

- Lo siento, señorita – dijo una voz, mientras sentía como alguien me movía, aterrorizada lo mire y vi en sus ojos el mismo miedo, o talvez el reflejo de mió. Yo le tendí una mano, y el se propinaba a dármela cuando un viento derrumbo las puertas de la cafetería y alrededor solo era caos.

alice, - escuche dos voces

es hora ya de despertarse señorita, no querrás que bella te encuentre así verdad. – dijo la voz que reconocí como mi madre, y entonces entendí que todo era un sueño.

Vamos perezosa, no quieres ir por tu disfraz, - dijo mientras la luz que se filtraban de las ya abiertas ventanas me cegaban.

El disfraz, de pronto todo cuadro, aquel muchacho no había sido nada mas que un sueño, nadie me esta buscando, no existía aquel que llenara toda mi tristeza, eso me deprimió pero luego recordé a bella y me obligue a moverme.

Cuando termine de arreglarme, eran pasadas las diez, y me era extraño que aun no llegara bella.

Vi, como se prendía las luces de abajo, así que supuse que bella, ya se dirigía a salir para venirse.

No me parece que ella deba salir, que tal si tiene una recaída, que tal si todo este cuento la hace volver a lo mismo de antes? – la voz preocupada de edward me paro a mitad de las escaleras.

No me parece, alice esta bien, se alimentado correctamente, y últimamente la eh visto mas feliz, bella es una buena niña, es divertida y juiciosa. – dijo mi madre con cariño.

No, es una niña con problemas, acaso no te acuerdas, su padre le da demasiada libertad, ella es…-

El timbre sonó, cortando a edward y mi madre le hizo un gesto a edward para que hiciera silencio, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Bella, que gusto verte, ya estas lista pequeña? – dijo mi madre con sincera alegría.

Buenos días señora cullen, si a mi padre se le olvido levantarme, así que perdone la demora – dijo alegre, mientras mi madre le hacia campo para que entrara.

No importa, alice a un no esta lista – dijo edward mientras la miraba con ira.

Buenos días- dijo bella tímida, mientras volteaba la cara a mi madre.

Iré por ella, siéntete como en casa – le dijo a bella

Termine de subir las escaleras, no quería que mamá, supiera que estaba espiando.

Mama llego dos minutos después y juntas bajamos, encontramos a edward muy cerca de bella, pero cuando cruzamos, edward se alejo rápido y nos ignoro.

Bella, adonde iremos – le dije cuando estuve frente a ella.

Iremos a port angeles, allá hay buenos tiendas, y no nos alejaremos mucho de forks. – dijo distraída.

Bueno vayámonos, - dijo mi madre, y vi como edward nos seguía de cerca, al llegar a garaje mi madre se dirigió al volvo plateado de edward, y este le abrió las puertas de su coche.

Edward va acompañarnos? – pregunte enojada.

Si amor, espero no les moleste, pero no soy buena en carretera. – dijo mi madre disculpándose.

Vi como bella se ponía más pálida de lo que ya estaba así que abrí las puertas traseras del coche.

Sube bella, o ya cambiaste de opinión, - le dije, y edward y mi madre voltearon a vernos.

No, solo estaba pensando. – contesto muy roja mientras subía al coche.

En el camino todo fue más fácil, edward se puso a escuchar música, y nosotras tratamos de hablar sobre la fiesta.

Bella

Sabía que hoy no era mi día, mi sueño había tratado de decírmelo. Después de haber saludado a la señora cullen, me tope frente a frente con edward, que parecía, que quisiera matarme con la forma que me miraba.

Buenos días- mi voz salio mas ligera de lo que quería, y voltee buscando ayuda a la señora cullen.

Iré por ella, siéntete como en casa – me dijo, y se fue hacia arriba, parece que talvez no entendió mi suplica para que no nos dejase solos.

No se por que pero su mirada me puso nerviosa, no podía subir la mirada, pero sabia que esta puesta sobre mí, porque?; simple me odiaba, de algún modo sabia que el me odiaba.

Por que alice? -Dijo de golpe

Perdón? No se de que hablas? – pregunte confundida,

Por que te acercas a alice, por que no estas con las que son igual que tu, alice es una niña y no permitiré que te burles de ella.- dijo molesto

No te cojo? Enserio piensas que no puedo estar con tu hermana por que quiero?- le dije enojada

Por que una persona como tu, con tantas amistades, tantas fiestas y tantos cosas que tienes que hacer señorita perfecta, va a preferir estar con alice, que con su grupo de amigas. – dijo mientras se acercaba enojado.

Porque te molesta tanto mi presencia – solté sin pensar, llena de una tristeza que no comprendía.

Lo vi abrir la boca con intensiones de hablar, pero Alice y la señora cullen llegaron, haciendo que edward que se encontraba cerca de mí, apenas la viera, retrocediera, alejándose con ira en sus ojos.

Bella, adonde iremos –me dijo alice contenta cuando estuve frente a mi, para luego besar mi mejilla.

Iremos a port angeles, allá hay buenos tiendas, y no nos alejaremos mucho de forks. – dijo todavía confundida por las acciones de edward.

Bueno vayámonos, - dijo la señora cullen y trate de apartar de mi mente y mi cuerpo la presencia de edward cullen. Pero al llegar al Garaje, edward le abrió las puertas de adelante a la señora cullen y hay supe que mi día hasta ahora empezaba.

Edward va acompañarnos? – pregunto alice enojada.

Si amor, espero no les moleste, pero no soy buena en carretera. – dijo la señora cullen en forma de disculpa.

Alice me abrió las puertas traseras del coche, y me miro preocupada

Sube bella, o ya cambiaste de opinión, -me dijo con voz triste, y edward y su madre voltearon a vernos.

No, solo estaba pensando. – contesto muy roja mientras subía al coche.

En el camino todo fue más fácil, edward se puso a escuchar música, y nosotras tratamos de hablar sobre la fiesta.

Ahora voltea a la derecha y Aquí es – dije mirando el letrero –_aquí era donde_ _ con tania y rosalie siempre venimos a comprar nuestros disfraces _- susurre

Gracias por todos su gratitud, paoo mil gracias por seguir mi fic, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Besos de edward para todas Jejeje

Sol


	13. Chapter 13

Jejeje aquí les va, aunque no me gusto jejeje

(…)

Después de que llegamos la señora cullen y alice entraron al probador, edward se quedo en el auto y yo me debatía en que disfraz ponerme.

Debería ponerme dos cuernos y vestirme de vaca- pensé en voz alta

No te queda, te ves mejor con disfraces de personas y no de animales- dijo una voz que reconocía perfectamente.

Jasper hola, que haces aquí,- pregunte sorprendida.

Estoy con rosalie, al parecer cambio de opinión en su disfraz y viene a cambiarlo; pensé que vendría contigo, pero no, acaso se disgustaron?-

No, es solo que…

Es hora de un tiempo en espera verdad?- eso era lo que mas me gustaba de jasper, me comprendía, sin necesidad de palabras.

Si, algo así- dije sonriéndole

Y viniste sola? - Pregunto viendo detrás de mí.

No, vine con alice, mi vecina.-

La niña callada?- pregunto ahora el sorprendido.

Si es muy buen amiga,- dije sonriendo

Va ir a la fiesta?- pregunto con curiosidad

Si, pero solo la de la tarde. – dije notando un desliz en sus ojos - sus padres son muy estrictos, y tu vas a ir con Maria?

No, ella no me quería y no iba funcionar de todas maneras. – dijo moviendo sus hombros.

Rosalie no estará contenta. – dije recordando cuanto le había agradado a rosalie.

Ni tania, pero no importa, no quería una relación sin estar seguro. – dijo serio

Eso es jasper, no importa si todos tu amigos, ya tiene pareja, si no estas seguro, no lo hagas, pues no solo lastimarías a una persona, tarde o temprano tu también saldrías herido. – dije con sinceridad, a pesar de ser un niño jasper era muy maduro.

Jazz, te estado buscando en todos este tiempo donde te has metido?- dijo la voz afable y aterciopelada de rosalie.

Estaba con bella, ya acabaste? – pregunto volteándola a ver.

Si, vamonos, - dijo después de verme con desprecio.

Pero, - trato de replicar jasper, pero rosalie ya se había ido.

No te preocupes, jasper tu deber es ir con tu hermana, nos vemos en la tarde. – dije con una sonrisa.

Cuídate- dijo en modo de disculpa mientras se iba por el mismo lugar de su hermana.

No se cuento tiempo paso, pero se me nublo la vista, escuche que alguien me llamada, desde la lejanía, pero no podía reaccionar, desde que había discutido con tania, todas ellas se habían puesto en mi contra.

_Vez ya empezaron a dejarte. - _dijo de nuevo la voz que destilaba veneno cada vez que hablaba.

Bella, te gusta este, bella- dijo alice mientras me pasaba una mano en mi cabeza.

Perdón, que me decías- dije mientras me limpiaba una lágrima.

Que paso, alguien te hizo algo?- pregunto preocupada.

No solo que jasper, ah nada. – no quería agobiarla con mis problemas

Bella, ya se que no somos muy amigas, pero te juro que se guardar un secreto- dijo un poco triste

Alice como crees, si tu eres un gran apoyo para mi, te has vuelto mi mejor amiga. – le dije sincera

Enserio lo crees? Lo sientes de verdad bella- preguntó con sinceridad

Mas de lo que crees, tu y jasper son los únicos en la que puedo ser en verdad yo, no importa si me dicen que soy inmadura, o que soy tonta, me gusta estar con ustedes, además no son tan niños. – le dije riendo acariciando su cabello.

La reacción de alice me sorprendió, se abrazo a mi, en un abrazo cálido que me transmitía mucha ternura.- siempre quise tener una amiga – dijo llorando.

Niñas que pasa? Por que lloran-pregunto preocupada la señora cullen

Las dos volteamos sonriendo, - por nada. – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a vernos y seguir riéndonos

Ya tienen los disfraces?- la voz aterciopelada de edward nos sorprendió a todas, ¿desde cuando estaba ahi?

No, no encontramos los apropiados- dijo alice sonriendo –así que por favor - dijo y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que saliese, lo cual solo ignoro, alejándose con fastidio.

Pero yo si, - dije mirando el hermoso traje amarillo.

Mira este es para ti es sobre una hada de Disney, es irídessa el hada de la luz, –dije pasándole el vestido.

Es muy bonito – dijo maravillada

Sin ti nunca hubiera podido hacer la fiesta para los niños. Gracias alice –dije con sinceridad – le diste forma a mi idea, y con tu presencia estará más que iluminada.

Esta bien, eres convincente – rió, - pero si tu te me compañas con campanita, - dijo buscándolo entre el montón de disfraces.

Quien yo, si claro alice – dije con sorna,

Es enserio si vamos por significado a los que somos, tu eres CAMPANITA, cuando estoy contigo me siento como en el mundo de nunca jamás, donde todo se puede.- me dijo sonriendo.

Ahora las dos reímos fuerte, casi hasta el punto de lagrimear –

Gracias por decirme infantil – le dije con reproche, pero jugando.

Gracias por ser mi amiga.- dijo y con su nostalgia y puchero termine aceptándolo.

Después de que por mas que renegué la señora cullen pagara los disfraces, nos dirigimos al carro, donde edward esperaba escuchando música.

Se van a ver muy hermosas – dijo la señora cullen desde el puesto de copiloto – y tu siempre te encargas de la administración de fiestas del conjunto? – me pregunto volteando un poco.

Si, Charlie dice que soy más saludable que un **Alka** Seltzer*, pero pienso que en la vida hay que verla siempre el lado positivo a todo. Y si disfruto lo bueno de la vida, cuando llegue lo malo, también podré disfrutar el dolor sin necesidad de deprimirme. – dije

Asombroso, enserio tienes mucha personalidad jovencita – dijo con maravilla la señora cullen

Gracias, pero es porque eh tenido buenos amigos –

Y porque no viniste con tu grupo de amigas Isabela, porque no viniste con las de tu edad?- Dijo Edward mirándome con fastidio.

Ahora tenemos gustos diferentes, además ellas se encargan de la fiesta para todos los mayores, así que –dije después de minuto, pues no me iba dejar montar de Edward cullen

"Mayores" acaso tu no vas a ir?- dijo mirándome desde el retrovisor

Todavía no lo se, aun me encuentro castigada, pero me imagino que podré estar hasta las 10 o 11 de la noche, depende como este el humos de charlie. – dije recordando el castigo.

Y dime bella, ya tienes quien va arreglarte, - dijo alice y yo puse cara de "hello que es eso" así que ella sonrió y dijo - pintarte las uñas y eso, ya sabes tienes que peinarte igual la de tu disfraz, si quieres puedes ir a casa antes de las 3 y podíamos arreglarnos. – dijo entusiasmada.

Es buena idea alice, yo le ayudaría con el maquillaje. -dijo muy amble esme, ya eran dos, no me gustaba ese tipo de cosas, pero viéndolas a las dos, no me quedo otra mas que aceptar.

Si no les molesta y quieren perder el tiempo intentando arreglarme, por mi no hay problema. - dije y todas movieron sus cabezas, asiendo el gesto de no.

El camino a casa fue mas largo, sentía la mirada de edward, y aunque eras las pocas veces que eso pasaba, me era imposible hablar.

Gracias por el paseo, nos vemos después alice- dije despidiéndome

Hasta luego bella - dijeron esme y alice, pues edward no volvió abrir sus labios

El resto del día, fue normal, como siempre, hice todos los arreglos para el otro día. Me dormí temprano, al otro día escuche mucho movimiento en la casa cullen, pero fui incapaz de asomarme, solo esperaba que alice y todos los cullen estuvieran bien.

( -)

Edward cullen

Me encontraba confundido, contrariado y todo lo que pudiera estar, no encontraba nombre al torrente de emociones que se galopaban en mi mente, desde esa noche donde curiosamente ella cayo en mis brazos, no eh podido apartar la sensación de mi piel, y no me ayuda que mi madre o alice hablen de ella, tenerla en el salón fue lo mas irónico que me pudo pasar, pensé que era una niña problema, pero su sencillez y su amabilidad le daban el papel de la perfecta "presidenta de la clase", era una chica que sobresalía en clase, y que aunque no se la llevaba bien con las porristas, todo el colegio sabia de ella, como vecina era lo mas querida de todas las ancianas, según carlies, ella es la encargada de la fiestas que se celebran en el conjunto.

Tania había querido salir conmigo y aunque no estoy interesado en ninguna mujer salia con ella, y supe que emmet salía con la rubia gritona, lo cual fue curioso, que ese mismo día de nuestra "cita" horas antes, un ruido se escuchara al frente, al parecer bella cumplía años, y su novio había venido a visitarla; tania me dijo que después de esa noche isabela había perdonado a Jacob y ahora su relación marchaba tan bien que ella se había alejado de ellas.

Pero lo curioso es que siempre estaba muy pegada a alice, siempre le sonreía con ternura, y no la había visto mucho con ese tal Jacob, no es que estuviera pendiente de ella, No era solo que compartíamos el mismo colegio y la misma cuadra, fácilmente me daba por enterado.

Ella también asistiría a esa fiesta, tania me había invitado el domingo pasado, pero si tenia que encontrarme con ella, otra vez, prefería no ir, la verdad no me gustaba como últimamente solo pensaba en ella.

Por que? por que era así, por que tenia que ser tan tierna, tan callada, tan inteligente, tan valiente, tan tímida, tan linda; haberla tenido tan cerca me había confirmado, que sentía una atracción, por ella.

_Pero, Por que? _

_Por ser diferente a todas las demás?_

_Por ser bella?, por que algo que le tenia que reconocer, era que era bonita._

_Si diferente si, ella era diferente a todas y en especial a tania eso lo había comprobado cuando la entreviste en el auto._

Dos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron, al ver quien era tania que se encontraba al otro extremo, abrí lo mejor era cancelarle de una.

Hola edward, como estas? – dijo sonriendo.

Bien tania y tu? - le dije todavía en la puerta.

Bien, podría hablar contigo? - dijo un poco tímida.

Si claro sigue- dije abriéndole paso – yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Quería saber que disfraz te pondrás en la fiesta que se celebrara hoy en el conjunto.- dijo.

La verdad estaba pensando en no asistir. - dije al saber sus intenciones de ponernos disfraces similares.

Vamos edward, no seas grosero conmigo, mira que todas mis amigas ya tiene pareja.- dijo haciendo una pataleta con un puchero.

Tania, tu eres hermosa, pero no creo que esa sea la forma -le dijo pero ella me interrumpió exaltada.

Entonces prefieres el método que utiliza bella, - dijo agria

Isabela?, que tiene ella que ver con esto? - dije confundido

Que ella es una maldita asolapada,- grito enojada - no lo vez, primero empieza creando de la nada una amistad con tu hermana, no vez que solo utiliza a tu hermana, para estar metida en tu casa, solo por que quiere tenerte cerca.- dijo indignada.

Pero si ella tiene novio - dije más confundido – tu mismo me lo dijiste.

Si, y eso es lo que mas me enoja con ella, que teniendo a Jacob, quiera conquistarte, no ves como es de manipuladora. - dijo - ven conmigo esta noche y te darás cuenta quien es la verdadera isabela. -dijo enojada

Tania, a mi no me importa, como sea isabela, ni cuantos novios tenga, pero si es verdad que manipula a alice, no te preocupes no lo permitiré.- dije lleno de una rabia, que me partía en dos, entre la ira, por la verdad que me decía tania, y la rabia por permitirme dejar embrujarme por bella.

Edward- dijo pero la interrumpí cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Subí por las escaleras, buscando a alice, pero no estaba arriba así que asustado baje, llamándola, pero tampoco estaba abajo.

Donde estas alice? - grite enojado.

(-…-)

Gracias y nos leemos

eh** Alka** Seltzer: es un producto del laboratorio Bayer que proporcionaría alivio sintomático de las molestias gástricas ocasionales relacionadas con hiperacidez.

Todos dicen que yo soy mas saludable que un **Alka** Seltzer, por que casi nunca enfermo y por que siempre saludo a todo el mundo jejejje


	14. Chapter 14

Oh muchas gracias mis dos niñas que cumplidas me dejan un reviews, las Adoro =)

Alice

Era mentira, bella no podía ser así, ella no podía estar fingiendo, no podía ser falsa su amistad, despues de escuchar las cosas que tania dijo Sali corriendo a buscarla, pero me senti estupida asi quer me dirigi al lado opuesto, sin saber que rumbo tomar, me encontre en un pequeño parque, donde me sente en los columbios, y deje que las lagrimas me cegaran la vista.

Los angeles no deben llorar - dijo una voz terciopelo muy tierna asustandome.

no soy un angel, - dije confundida, mientras subía mi cara, y vi un pañuelo que el tenia extendido para mi.

Eres alice, verdad, eres la amiga de bella? - me pregunto, pero me demore en contestar, pues por un momento, tuve la sensación de dejavu,

Si, o eso pensaba - le dije - es una mentirosa- termine cuando su mirada se hizo intensa

Ella suele ser terca, torpe y un poco ingenua, pero ella, no es una mentirosa, te lo digo yo, que llevo conociéndola hace cuatro años, cuando llegue a vivir a esta cuadra.- me dijo serio, para luego sonreírme.

Tu eres su amigo?- pregunte

Si, solía jugar conmigo a escondidas, a fútbol, pero a cambiado, bueno a madurado, pero sigue siendo todavía mi amiga.- me dijo para luego sonreírme

En serio tú eres su amigo, - pregunte, el no era mas grande que yo - tú eres jasper?

Al parecer te han hablado de mi – dijo y me sentí avergonzada, el me miro y luego sonrió - sea cual sea tu objeción, primero habla con ella, y no te dejes guiar de las apariencias-

Gracias – dije pensando que si él que llevaba 4 años aquí, lo mas normal era que la conociera bien, como para decirme una idea de ella.

No deberías salir así, aquí hace mucho frío, no querrás no ir a la fiesta. - me dijo sincero, con una sonrisa divertida.

La fiesta, - dije y recordé que bella llegaría pronto - verdad, me tengo que ir, gracias por escucharme jasper. - le dije y me dirigí a la entrada de la puerta trasera.

donde estabas? sabes que tienes prohibido salir sin compañía mi cielo, nos tenias preocupada. – me dijo mama con voz angustiada.

Lo siento solo quería ir a salir a tomar aire, - dije disculpándome.

Te sientes mal? -pregunto papá preocupado

no, solo la ansiedad de la fiesta -dije y mis padres se voltearon a verse.

Pasa algo? - pregunte

mi cielo, creemos que no es buena idea que tu te familiarices con una chica tan grande como isabela, - me dijo mi padre.

No, - grite - mamá lo prometiste, me lo dijiste, me dijiste que si podía ir.- le dije casi llorando

Alice, creemos que isabela no te conviene, ella – intento decir

No, ustedes lo único que quieren es que siempre este en esta maldita casa. - grite, y salí corriendo para mi habitación. Enojada golpee la puerta, azotándola.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero un timbre existente me despertó, eran las tres y media, bella debería estar arreglándose, para ir a la fiesta.

El timbre seguía sonando, así que me dirigí abajo para saber de quien se trataba.

Isabela, ya te dijimos que alice, no podrá ir, se encuentra indispuesta y es mejor que se quede en casa - mintió mi madre,

Lo se señora cullen, pero me gustaría dejarle esto, es un dulce de papaya, es bueno para las defensas.- dijo preocupada bella

Si eso es todo, entonces. – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Mamá, ya llego bella, - dije bajando las escaleras

Si mi cielo, pero ya se va- dijo asustada

Alice, que haces parada, vamos vete a descansar - me dijo desde la puerta.

No, en verdad bella como siento no poder ir, me hubiera gustado estar contigo.- le dije con sinceridad

No importa, será en otra ocasión, lo importante es que ahora estés bien. – dijo sonriendo

Es verdad, así que arriba señorita, y tu me imagino que tienes mil cosas que hacer? – dijo con afan a bella, que sonrió pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

Si, espero que te mejores – dijo mirándome y luego miro a mi madre - hasta luego señora cullen - dijo bella triste y se fue.

Alice ya veras que – intento decir.

No importa mamá, - dije interrumpiéndola, volviendo a subir, me quede mirando a la casa de bella por un rato, pensando en si era verdad o no lo que me decían de bella, pero de pronto la vi salir de casa, no estaba disfrazada, pero igual se dirigió a la salón de recepciones; Y eso me hizo llorar mas, por ser tan ingenua, de que ella talvez no fuera, pero la verdad me cayo como un balde de agua, llore y sentí que talvez solo estaba condenada, a vivir encerrada y morir agonizando en casa.

El timbre volvió asonar después de un rato, y esta vez mi mamá se demoro, así que enojada baje abrir.

Alice, espero que estés bien?,- me dijo una sonriente bella

Que haces aquí, la fiesta ya empezó, tu debes estar allá.- le dije, pero en mi friera interior estaba feliz porque ella, estuviera aquí.

lo se, pero me parece injusto, que tu, que fue la que hiciste todo, no estuvieras, así que decidí quedarme en casa, pero me aburrí, y pensé que yo, que estoy con buena salud, no encuentro que hacer, tu deberías estar peor, así que dije que tal vez a ti te gustaría ver unas películas,-dijo un poco tímida

Si, pero – trate de decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

Bien, mira estas son todas mías, dime cual quieres y yo te las presto - dijo pasándome un maletín azul con flores, igual a la mochila que siempre lleva al colegio.

Vamos, sigue - le dije en un susurro

Adonde, - pregunto igual bella

Vamos a mi cuarto. - le dije y la lleve a mi cuarto, donde nos encerramos, y empezamos a elegir las películas. No llevábamos más de media hora cuando la puerta se abrió y mi madre apareció.

Que haces aquí isabela, no te dije que alice, estaba enferma - dijo mi madre enojada

Lo siento señora cullen, solo pasaba a dejarle a alice unas películas, pero ya me retiro - dijo triste bella

No, por favor bella, quédate, ve las películas conmigo, - dije pero bella negó con la cabeza.

Mamá dile que puede quedarse, dile que puede ver películas conmigo. – suplique.

no alice, no le desobedezcas a tu mamá, si yo tuviera una, me gustaría que me cuidara tanto como lo hace contigo, tranquila señora cullen, que aunque no entiendo esa aptitud suya tan grosera y desconfiada conmigo, no voy a permitir que discutan por mi causa.- dijo seria, pero triste.

Dime que buscas con mi hija, por que tanto aprecio hacia ella? - pregunto desconfiada pero agobiada mi madre.

La verdad no lo se, - dijo y luego sonrió - me parece una niña muy tierna, y muy amigable, no me incomoda estar con ella, al contrario me agrada estar en su compañía. - contesto bella con sinceridad

No tienes mas razones? – cuestiono mi madre.

Déjese de rodeos señora, pregúnteme lo que quiere saber, y dígame por que me prohíbe la amistad con su hija. -dijo bella duro pero sin ser grosera.

Una chica pelirroja vino a decirle a edward que tu solo me utilizabas para conquistarlo a el.- le dije a bella. y su reacción nunca la espere, ni yo, ni mi madre.

Es lo mas loco y sin sentido que eh escuchado en toda mi vida, enserio pensaron que esa era mi razón para ser amiga de alice, - dijo mientras reía como maniaca - no se preocupen que no estoy interesada en su hijo señora cullen, no necesito a un hombre en mi vida en estos momentos, además estoy segura que él jamás se interesaría en una persona como yo. - dijo ahora si enojada

Me marcho, con permiso - dijo y salio caminando hacia a bajo.

Ves, yo lo dije mamá, su amistad siempre ha sido sincera, por favor déjame ir hablar con ella.

Arréglate alice, no solo iras hablar con ella, también iras a la fiesta, por que yo iré contigo. - dijo emmet saliendo entre las sombras de la cortina del balcón.

Bella

Ahora ya entiendo por que hace rato el ruido había cesado, por que edward había salido rápido de la casa, se había subido a su coche y se había desaparecido en la autopista.

Por que siempre me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, y por que de su maldita pregunta ayer en la tarde, ahora si encajaba todo, el pensaba, que el me gustaba y que babeaba por el, y eso me tenia enojada.

_No, eso no es lo que te tiene más enojada, es el saber que tus mejores amigas te dejan votada como la basura que eres_. - dijo una segunda voz en mi cabeza

Púdrete, no estoy para tu sermones.-le dije arisca

_Tal vez sea verdad, tal vez esta vez necesites otra cosa, vamos a la fiesta, demuéstrales que contigo no se pueden burlar, que ya no volverás a ser la estupida bella, la que todo el mundo se burla de ella_.

No, tengo es que hablar con ella, decirles que no me gusta edward, y que él nunca se fijaría en mi, lo que tengo que hacer es aclarar las cosas. -

_Ya lo hiciste, ahora es hora de actuar como te digo.- insistía mi conciencia_

Si por que no? - me dije y me dirigí al segundo piso donde tenia mi disfraz.

No me sentía bien pero un así, cuando llegue a la fiesta, angela, ben, jasper, seath, leah y emily se acercaron y me quede con ellos,

_Todavía no, no han llegado_. - me dijo mi segunda voz

Que lindo tu disfraz, pensé que vendrías con alice, donde esta ella? - me dijo jasper mirando a todos lados.

Ella, es un hada hermosa - dijo seath, y todos volteamos a ver a la entrada, donde aparecía alice, junto con un hombre grande disfrazado de pelador de boxeó.

Bella, hola, te presento a emmet, mi hermano mayor, - dijo alice contenta

Alice, que bueno que viniste te presento a mis amigos, angela, ben, lean, seth, emily y jasper mi mejor amigo. - dije y alice sonrió muy tierna

Es hora del karaoke, -dijo angela aplaudiendo, provocando una mirada de confusión a alice y emmet.

Esta vez no van hacer show ustedes? – pregunto ben

Angela me miro triste, así como yo, ella también había sido desplazada.

No – dije y me dirigí a la tarima, como presidenta de la organización, era la encargada de dar la bienvenida y empezar el concurso.

_Hoy será una noche muy larga_ – dijo la voz de mi cabeza, mientras yo asentía al ver llegar a rosalie disfrazada de Rosetta.

edward

la casa estaba a oscuras, debe estar en la fiesta, - dijo tania- ella nunca se pierde ni una.

debo ir a casa tania, -dije ronco de la rabia

pero, si la fiesta ya empezó, dijiste que irías conmigo- dijo melosa, cosa que me exasperó

iré, pero me imagino que querrás espacio, para arreglarte y ponerte tu disfraz no?

Esta bien, entonces en una hora - dijo y salio del coche.

La casa esta en silencio, y no como había imagino llena de bulla por la rabieta de alice, estará llorando pensé y me dirigí al baño, después de arreglarme y ponerme el patético disfraz, me dirigí abajo y encontré a mi madre haciendo la cena.

Mamá donde esta emmet - le dije pues Emmet siempre la acompañaba hacer la cena.

Salio y se llevo a alice, con el - dijo.

Adonde y como que se la llevo? - pregunte enojado

A la fiesta, se arreglaron y se fueron y no se si es buen idea, después de las 6 era la fiesta de mayores y son las ocho, tu sabes que emmet, no es el hijo responsable, que debería serlo. - dijo preocupada.

Esta bien mama, yo iré por ellos

No dije que deberías ir por ellos. - dijo esme revolviendo la ensalada

Pero, acaso no le prohibiste la amistad de be.. Isabela a alice?

Edward cariño, las monedas no solo tienen una cara, - dijo esme mirándome, para picarme un ojo y decir.- lindo disfraz.

Salí a toda prisa de la casa y llegue a la bendita fiesta, las luces brillaban con intensidad, las pocas personas que estaban, bailaban, mientras que otras miraban con atención la tarima, donde una chica vestida de india, cantaba.

Busque a alice, con la mirada por todo el salón, pero no había rastro de ella, en cambio vi a emmet, conversando con tres chicas y me dirigí a él.

Donde está alice? - le dije enojado

Con bella, en la tarima - dijo una rubia, haciéndome voltear a verlas.

Un aplauso para Emily, con su canción manos al aire, de Nelly furtado - dijo bella, vestida con un traje verde, corto mostrando sus piernas, tapadas por medias veladas, con su cabello recogido en un moño, que dejaba al descubierto su espalda amplia.

A continuación jasper y alice con "colgando en tus manos" de marta Sánchez y Carlos Baute - dijo mientras todos aplaudían y la rabia se apoderaba de mi.

De dos zancadas llegue a la tarima, pero estaba muy levantada, así que me dirigí atrás, donde habían unas escaleras. Pero al llegar allá, bella se puso entre las escaleras tapándome la entrada.

-Dame premiso Isabela- le dije,

No, no le arruinaras el momento a tu hermana. - me dijo y vi en sus ojos un fuego arrollador

Que? acaso te crees cupido, estas buscándole un novio a mi hermana, acaso quien te crees que eres? - le dije enojado - quítate o me veré con la obligación de hacerlo

Rió, y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza y todo lo vi rojo. Fue un impulso, la cogí de los hombros y una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo que me exigió soltarla, pero yo me rehusé hacerlo.

Quítame si puedes, - me desafió sonriente - pero igual no dejare que interrumpas la canción. - dijo muy seria,- así que suéltame que no soy trapo para que me zangolotees.

Suéltala, si quieres seguir con las manos. - dijo alguien detrás de mi.

Jack, que haces aquí?, -dijo bella, mientras se liberaba de mi.

Vine a la fiesta que haces tú con este chupasangre,- dijo refiriéndose a mi disfraz

Deja de ser tonto si?, ya sabes a que me refiero, Charlie te tiene prohibido venir a buscarme, y yo no quiero verte.- le dijo enojada

Vamos bella, aun no me perdonas,- dijo haciendo un puchero bastante patético -ya ha pasado mas de un mes, incluso ellas ya están felizmente casadas , tu eres la única que le teme casarse.

Su relación no me importa, y no me hagas reír chucho, que alguien como tu, jamás me haría daño, así que dile a tu novia que me de permiso – dije enojado, en que momento me quede callado como idiota.

Primero que todo, el no es mi novio, ni siquiera es mi amigo, un amigo no me hace lo que el me hizo y segundo ya te dije que no te voy a dejar dañarle la fiesta a tu hermana. – dijo con determinación.

Así, te rehúsas a quitarte? - dije enojado

Si y que?- me respondió altanera

Edward te estado buscando que haces aquí, - dijo tania llegando a mi lado.

Estaba buscando a alice, pero ella, no me deja ir por ella - le conteste hastiado

Pero si alice ya bajo, la canción termino hace 2 minutos, ella está con emmet. - dijo y vi a bella sonriendo de medio lado. Humillado y ridiculizado me dirigí a donde alice y emmet.

Bella.

Después de que edward se fuera, Tania se arrebato contra mí, dirigiéndome su peor mirada.

Eres una perra, mentirosa, me dijiste que no te gustaba, pero ya veo que sacaste las uñas. - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo - pero edward es mío, el nunca se enamoraría en alguien como tú. - dijo hiendo se con él.

De que habla tania, y porque te trato así? - dijo jack - acaso te gusta el niño rico ese, dime bella, no me has perdonado a mi, pero a el, si le dejas entrar a tu vida. – me hablo como un loco celoso

Sabes que púdrete, púdranse todos, yo no quiero arruinarme la vida, y a eso me refiero a que yo no me quiero amarrar a un hombre. - dije enojada y termine de bajar las escaleras.

Bella, es verdad lo que rosalie dice, que tu amistad con alice, era para conquistar a edward? - me pregunto lean.

No, que? - dije exaltada y vi por un momento como todos me miraban y hablaban.

Ven vamos - dijo lean mientras me sacaba, apenas cruce la puerta, todas las lagrimas que tenia reprimidas, escaparon de la cárcel de mis ojos, viajando libremente por mis mejillas.

Por que lean? por que dicen esas cosas de mi, yo nunca haría tal cosa, yo no soy así. - dije mientras mas lagrimas caían

Deja de llorar bella (_tonta_) - escuche dos voces de nuevo, la de lean y la mía, pero mas dura.

Tienes que demostrarles a esas pelo teñidas que a ti no te importan esas mentiras, que tú no eres una tonta. - dijo lean

_Además a quien le importa lo que tú hagas, no tienes dueño no? - dijo mi voz_

Acompáñame lean - le dije limpiándome las lagrimas

Adonde?- pregunto mientras la arrastraba

a la fiesta, no voy a irme a llorar como una tonta, - le dije

Bien - dijo dando un aplauso. – vamos a divertirnos

Odie dejarlo aquí, pero quiero relatar lo de jasper y alice, y obvio lo que va a ocurrir en el hermoso karaoke. Jejejej

Besos niñas

Bye

Pdt: si leen y les gusta comente una =) [carita feliz] es suficiente.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias Emma jejej por que te tomaste el minuto en dejarme un reviews.

Vale por X razón voy hacer una explicación del fic.

Bella no es la chica alejada y solitaria, ella tuvo una infancia llena de juegos y amigos.

Edward no es el romántico y atento caballero, es un chico desconfiado y grosero.

Alice a pesar de tener una dulzura única, sufre de baja autoestima y una enfermedad que NO eh DICHO.

MI historia centra en ellos tres, por que? No te han dicho la frase, "la vida tiene dos lados… (Uno positivo y otro negativo)" pues yo eh cruzado los dos lados y quiero redactarlo, en secreto, los fics tiene algo que me ha pasado o eh vivido de cerca, no es una historia dramática, pero si contiene tristezas como la vida, pero se centra en el romance casi irracional entre edward y bella y la estrecha y complicada amistad entre bella y alice.

Bien si no les sirvió, no se que mas hacer, Por favor acepto ayudas y comentarios (no groseros, soy cáncer y tengo sentimientos)

(-..-)

A veces no sientes que todo el mundo te observa con odio, tristeza, lastima, eso era lo que sentía cuando crucé la puerta del salón, mas de 30 pares de ojos voltearon a mi y siguieron mis pasos hasta llegar a la tarima, leah me miro con preocupación, mi mutismo la asustaba, no mas de lo que yo lo estaba.

Busque con impaciencia la caja de los cd pero mis manos temblando me lo impedían. -"_hazlo y seremos libres_" – replico una voz conocida en mi cabeza.

Pon esta canción quieres? – le dije dándole a lean el CD, después de haberlo encontrado.

Vi como edward cullen me miro, y vi en sus ojos la rabia inconsistente en mi, tal vez el me odiara, pero su odio era compartido, si el pensaba eso de mi, yo tenia derecho a pensar que él al llegar a el conjunto había cambiado toda mi vida.

Buenas noches, como ya se debieron de enterar, el grupo de amigas que tenia, se fue, y ahora las que tengo, deben de pensar que es por conveniencia, pero quiero que quede algo bien en claro, a mi no me interesa nadie, - dije duro mirando a edward. - mi amistad con alice es sincera, y esta canción es dedicada a cada uno de ustedes, aquellos que creen en las estupidez que levantan en mi contra. – dije y me caye mientras escuchaba el fondo de la canción.

La gente me miro raro, pero alice, presto mucho atención a mi canción. Las luces giraron hacia mí, y la canción empezó a sonar.

La gente me señala

me apuntan con el dedo

susurra a mis espaldas

y a mi me importa un bledo.

Que más me da

si soy distinta a ellos

no soy de nadie,

no tengo dueño.

+ Cante, con rabia mirando a tania que estaba cerca de edward.

Yo se que me critican

me consta que me odian

la envidia les corroe

mi vida les agobia.

Porque sera?

yo no tengo la culpa

mi circunstancia les insulta

+ dije mirando a rosalie, Jessica y a lauren

Mi destino es el que yo decido

el que yo elijo para mi

a quien le importa lo que yo haga?

a quien le importa lo que yo diga?

yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare

A quien le importa lo que yo haga?

a quien le importa lo que yo diga?

yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare

+ Jacob, estaba serio pero apenas lo vi, sonrió aplaudiendo,

Quizás la culpa es mía

por no seguir la norma,

ya es demasiado tarde

para cambiar ahora.

Me mantendré

firme en mis convicciones,

Reforzare mis posiciones.

+ angela, ben, jasper, seath y la mayoría aplaudía y cantaba con migo

Mi destino es el que yo decido

el que yo elijo para mi

a quien le importa lo que yo haga?

a quien le importa lo que yo diga?

yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare

A quien le importa lo que yo haga?

a quien le importa lo que yo diga?

yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.

Me había rehusado a ver a edward y alice pero me fue imposible al final fueron los últimos a los que vi, y en sus rostros había sorpresa, pero en los ojos de edward había algo que no podía describir.

Cuando acabe esta roja, y rosalie, tania, Jessica y lauren me miraba con indignacion, así que decidí irme.

bella, yo .. – intento decir Jacob pero le corte

Hablamos después si Jacob.- le dije

Esta bien, te acompaño, - dijo siguiéndome, pues no había parado de caminar.

No, quédate con leah, y cuídala por mí, ya sabes cómo se pone. - le dije y me dirigí a alice

Buena canción, callaste a más de uno. - me dijo emmet sonriendo pícaro.

Gracias, espero verte después, y a ti también alice, espero podamos seguir siendo amigas. – le dije con sinceridad.

No te vayas todavía,- me dijo con un puchero alice

Estoy cansada, pero si te dejan, quédate, créeme se pondrá mejor - dije mirando a jasper, que la miraba desde hace un rato.

Cuídate, que pasen buena noche, - le dije a los dos hermanos cullen, pero me detuve en edward que me miraba frenético - a espero que te hubiera quedado bien en claro edward, pues puede que seas lindo para mis ex amigas, pero no por eso todas tenemos que derretirnos por ti.- dije y me fui mientras escuchaba las fuertes risotadas de emmet.

Ya decía yo, que seguir al corazón es una mala idea. Me había atrevido a ir, y ahora la mayoría de la gente había escuchado el escándalo.

Sabes hoy demostraste que no eres lo que pareces – dijo la voz de cólera de Edward –tienes una doble cara.

Voltee enojada – por que? Acaso no entendiste la canción? – dije con ironía

Si, y confirma mas lo que la gente dice de ti- dijo mirandome

No, noo la entendiste – dije con desanimo – no me importa edward si me crees o no, no eres mi vida, y la verdad no entiendo por que tanta rabia asi a mi,

Lo que pasa es que detesto es carita de niña buena, y tu comportamiento de virgen de pueblo – dijo mirandome con ira.

Ni tengo cara de niña buena, ni soy una virgen de pueblo, ademas QUE TE IMPORTA COMO SOY QUE TE AFECTA- dije retandolo

Me afecta porque me enredas la vida– dijo

La enredo de que hablas, eres tu el que llego a poner mi mundo patas arriba, sabes eres un estúpido arrogante y no le veo el caso seguir discutiendo contigo – dije alejándome de él, pues no supe como nos habiamos acercado tanto.

Con esa boquita tomas leche, - dijo .- y me imagino otras cosas más - su cinica voz ayento mi cordura o toda posibilidad de calmarme.

Me tienes harta cullen, dime te consta, me has visto, dime maldito idiota porque no entiendo tu puta rabia conmigo – dije explotando saliendo de mis ojos lagrimas de rabia.

Pero no tuve tiempo de alejarme como quería, se abalanzo a mi, haciendo chocar nuestros labios, sus fuertes brazos sujetaron mi cintura y otra mi cara presionándola con fuerza, por mas que intente golpearlo con consegui que me soltara, al contrario aumentó el ritmo de succión en los labios, no sabia como reaccionar a su toque salvaje, pues ni respirar podia, su ojos fuertemente cerrados y una curva delgada de arruga en su frente me confundía, él enviaba fuertes olas de energía hacia mi, su labios se movian con destreza mientras qye yo, solo podia tener mi manos en su pecho, mi corazon acelerado y lo labios a su dispocision, y aunque nunca habia besado, respondi al beso, tal y como me llegaba, sentia su nectar agridulce, traspasar mi boca, y cuando sus manos aflojaron, senti la dulce calidez del beso, senti y me deje llevar por la sensacion, y cerre mis ojos dejandome guiar por el..

Separo sus labios d elos mios y un frio traspaso entre nosotros. Confundida abri los ojos, y lo encontre mirandome fijamente.

Lo ves, me besas como una experta teniendo a tu novio amenos de una cuadra- dijo con ironia

Estupido -. Le grite, alzando la mano con la fuerza con la que no sabia que tenia.

Su cara se voltio por el impacto y no me importo el ardor de mi mano, solo corri hasta llegar a mi casa.

Soy una estupida, . - dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Por que lo dices – dijo la voz gruesa de charlie.

Papá – casi grite al tenerlo al frente - que pasa, porque llagaste temprano? - dije pues recordé que el siempre llagaba pasadas las 9 y todavía eran las ocho.

Bella, no ibas a estar en tu fiesta? – pregunto confuso

Decidí a venirme temprano. - dije alzando mis hombros

Lo tuyo no es las fiestas verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

A quien debí haber salido? - sonreí también

Rió, - ya comiste? - pregunto

No, pero no tengo hambre, tu quieres comer?

No, vete y descansa. - dijo mientras pasaba los canales

Hasta mañana papá - dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Qué bueno, que Charlie, no sea enterado. - dije, y subí las escaleras directamente hacia el baño, prendí la ducha y empecé a desvestirme.

Cuando al mirarme al espejo, un recuerdo sin llamarlo llego a mi mente.- dolida toque mis labios, sintiendo ira.

Era mi primer beso, estupida – le dije al espejo – el no tenia derecho a quitarmelo…

No lo tenia, por eso le haras pagar verdad – dijo la parte que reconci como mi subconsiente,

Si y va a repentirse de haberlo hecho – dije y me dirigi al cuardo, donde despues de meditar mucho me quede profunda

HHHHHHHHHHHHH =) =p = HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ups, volvi, y esta vez voy a terminarlos, si les gusto opinen.

Bye

Sol

ADELANTOS

_"Un beso es solo un beso. Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada... O puede cambiarlo todo" – dijo Edward mirándome fijamente y entonces entendí que lo decía por mi, _


End file.
